Future Of The Past
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: No more Konoha. There is nothing left except this lonely ghost town he once called home. Only his surviving friends keep him alive. Only they can help him move on, until someone shows him a way to save all that he once had.
1. The Fallen Leaf

**Whee! New story! **

**Future of the Past **

**Rated M for reasons! –violence, words and blah…you know the deal. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine what so ever! I think everyone knows that….! But…I would really love Naruto to be real…-fan girl of the little fox- **

**Warning: Story holds spoilers! Don't read unless you like spoilers. –Evil cause she read on in the manga- **

**Chapter One: The Fallen Leaf **

Konoha was once a peaceful village full of strong and powerful ninjas. It was well known for its medic resources, its strong loyalty, and for the hardworking people of the village. It had many allies and yet many enemies.

And yet, Konoha had one enemy that was known for his own strength. Orochimaru.

Many sound ninjas, under his command, attacked the village by surprise, causing the once powerful village to crumble under the curse of Orochimaru.

Some still lived in the village, protecting what is left or just because they have no where to go that is safe for them or for anyone.

"Home Base, come in Home Base," someone spoke quietly, swiftly walking through an empty alleyway, viewing the site before him. Behind him was a medium size, white furred dog, which walked quietly like his master. His master was tall, spiky brown hair with red paint marks on both of his cheeks. He was thin and pale, the signs of someone tired and hungry.

"Damn headphones," he hissed, staring evilly at the speaker headphones that connected him to his other comrades as well as Home Base. He poked his head out from the alley wall, looking at the abandon streets of Konoha. He sadly frowned, wondering why his own home was now a ghost town. His dog yelped sadly, grabbing his attention. His dog wagged his tail, licking his master's hand. He smiled, petting his dog on the head, "One day, Akamaru, we will change everything," Akamaru barked happily.

"Freakin' mutt face," someone growled out, of course with no heat behind it. It was just worries for his friend, who was now lost in a ruin village with sounds nins that could just pop out of no where. He jumped on a branch, shooting off high in the air. He looked around with his blue eyes, hoping he could spot his comrade's chakra or even his dog. His dog was bound to be with his owner, no matter what happened.

"There," he said, finally spotting a faint blue chakra just 500 meters away. He quickened his pace.

Someone banged their head on a desk, running her fingers through her short pink hair. She was so tired and having many soldiers popping in and out of the hospital wasn't helping one bit. She was about to scream about a girl and her beauty sleep but she knew that Tsunade was going to shout at her, or have her teammate nag at her.

Speaking of, where was that idiot?

She sat up, letting out a rough sigh. She closed her green eyes, hoping no one will disturb her. Too late.

"Sakura, have you seen Naruto?" asked Ino, leaning forward on the high desk. Sakura rubbed her face her hand, sighing again.

"Not recently. Have you tried Home Base, or Tsunade-sannin?" asked Sakura, looking at the blondie. She was tall and thin, but had lost her beauty with all the battles going on and didn't have as much sleep as she use too. Ino sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

"He isn't at Home Base and Tsunade-san said that she kicked him out of her office because he was being annoying about ramen," Ino said, grinning at the last part. Naruto was still the joker, always making them laugh and always changed a tough time to a light hearted day.

"Typical of Naruto," Sakura said, chuckling. She loved her teammate like a brother, who could just be annoying yet make your day cheerful even when it sucked.

"Hey, there you are," came a tired voice. Ino and Sakura looked around the bend, seeing a brown haired jonin walking up to them. His shoulder length hair hung around his face. Both smiled.

"If you're looking for Naruto, you are asking the wrong person," Sakura said, grinning when the boy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know…"

"I asked her before. He isn't at Home Base nor at Tsunade-san," Ino said, "So, Shika, what do you need him for?"

"He needs to report to base, as well as Kiba," Shikamaru said, sighing. Sakura blinked.

"Kiba hasn't come in yet?" she asked, watching Shikamaru shake his head.

"No, not yet. I think we might have lost contacted with him," Ino smiled.

"Then don't worry. Naruto is looking for him," said Ino, waving her hand, "He can find Kiba easily,"

"I hope so. The sun is going to set soon, I don't need soldiers out there when it is better for them to be inside," Shikarmaru said, scratching his head slightly. He let out a tired sigh, "If he comes in, tell the dobe to get to base,"

"Sure," Sakura said, waving the shadow user goodbye. Ino said goodbye to Sakura, leaving with her teammate.

Sakura was left alone again. She stood up, stretching her tired limbs. She brushed her hair with her fingers, before walking. Maybe she should check on the patients inside the hospital before her job was done.

He quietly walked on, his dog at his heels as he headed towards the base. He noticed the sun was about to set, yet he had no energy to rush off and if he could, he wouldn't. It was too dangerous to speed around, with the ANBU and the sound. Akamaru barked quietly, making him smiled sadly.   
"Don't worry buddy, we'll be there soon," he said. He froze, Akamaru bumping lightly behind. He reached slowly for his kunai, sensing the higher up chakra. Damn, if he was ambushed, it might be the end of his life. He heard a thump before quickly turning around, throwing his kunai at the enemy. But it just bounced off, no one their. A poke on his shoulder made him shuddered as he turned around.

"Jeez, Kiba, that is the thanks I get for going off and finding you?" he said, grinning at the dog user. Kiba sighed in relief, relaxing.

"Who sent you?" Kiba asked

"Anko said that they lost you so I decided to go looking for ya,"

"Naruto, thanks," Kiba said, smiling at his blond friend.

Many years of war have changed everyone's looks, but Naruto was different. He still was able to light up a room with a grin and say something stupid. He was taller then the other 'rookies'. His spike bright yellow hair was covered by his headband, easily able to hide it when he was in his ANBU outfit. His blue eyes where still the color of the sea. His skin was still tanned, not once showing the damage of wounds on his limbs. On his cheeks were faint lines, or as Naruto called it, whisker marks. He no longer wore orange, finally ditching the color after he as easily caught by sounds Nins. Instead, he wore dark green shorts, with his shurinken holder on his right leg. He wore black sandals, and a tight black tee and a black jacket. He wore arm guards, which were just metal, over his lower arms, along with leather gloves.

"Come on, lets head back before everyone freaks out we aren't there," Naruto said, grinning. Kiba nodded, following the blond towards the base. He thanks the gods that it was Naruto that came for him. Naruto was the strongest of all the 'rookies', and he was still a genin! He was easily placed as an ANBU once the war started, being Tsunade's right hand man.

Naruto had developed after he trained with his sensei, Kakashi. When he returned back to Konoha, he changed in his chakra energy. It was awesome in some freakishly way. He had learned powerful moves, also thanks to Lee's taijutsu training. Yes, Naruto did get trained by Lee.

Kiba looked at the back of Naruto's head. As on que, the blond turned his head, grinning at the dog user. Kiba smiled back tiredly, only to hear his stomach rumble.

Man, how he hated war.

**Okay, crappy way of ending a new story, huh? Anywho! Hope you like/love! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Shinobis Lost

**Rated T for now! **

**Disclaimer: Not MINE! **

**Chapter Two: Shinobis Lost **

He sat there, leaning against the cold hard stone wall of Home Base's basement. The back of his head rested against that wall, as his arms crossed over his chest. He stared awkwardly at a huge, square stone that sat in front of him. His blond bangs covered most of his eyes, but didn't block the name he dreaded to see on that stone.

That stone was once the symbol for all the ninjas who died for their village, Konoha. It was the symbol to honor those lost at war. It was once the stone of which he wanted his name to be on before he found out what it meant.

He stared at the name blankly, remembering the good time he had once had with that person. Umino Iruka.

His Academy teacher was hard on him, since he failed three times in a row. If they didn't have him do bushin he would have done fine! But Iruka was like a father to him in some way. He was the first to see him for what he was, not the demon fox host. He used to buy him ramen time and time, listening to him as he told stories of the missions he had done. He found it strange, now, not having the strict teacher scowling at him when he played a prank of the village and cursed at the elder council.

Then his eyes wondered down. Hatake Kakashi. His second teacher and his ANBU captain. Kakashi was weird in some ways. He would one minute love to protect you when you were in danger, then the next he would toss you into danger. He was strong and always kept to himself. Of course, he got to know his sensei a little more then some, who always questioned him about Kakashi. He never leaked a word. Maybe that was why Kakashi trusted him.

Another name caught his eyes. Hyuga Hinata. Hinata was his friend, his comrade, his nurse. She became a medic nin, always placed on his teams for mission. He easily opened up to her, seeing has she had changed. She was the one who helped him after Iruka died. She always healed him when he never really needed it. She talked to him without blushing, except for some occasions.

All three of them had died to protect this village. Iruka died protected the younger children who weren't well trained to fight for themselves. Kakashi died for the Hokage, protecting her when her back was opened. Hinata died to save her comrades, died for him.

He let out a long sigh. Closing his eyes, he thought of their smiles and happier moments he had with them. It was until someone came bursting in the room did him quickly open his eyes, tensed and ready to attack. He looked at the person, only to see Sakura, sweat on her face as she was breathing fast. She smiled weakly at him, walking slowly to him.

"They told me you would be here," she said, as he relaxed against the wall. He patted the ground beside him, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She did, tucking her skirt under her legs. She rested her head on his shoulder, staring at the stone before them.

"So, hotshot, what are you doing in here?" she asked, hearing him laugh lightly at the nickname.

"Thinking," he replied, "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you, stupid," she nudged him lightly with her shoulder. He rested his head on hers. Sakura and him had this love, hate relationship, more love now then hate as before. She was like a sister to him, always there to comfort him after Hinata died. When he would meet her half the time at the hospital, he would play a trick on her just to make her smile from her busy day. Half the time she would panicky, wondering if he got injured during the day. He would laugh at her, flicking her nose only to end up two miles out of the hospital room.

After Sasuke's betrayal and his death, Sakura still had that crush on him. He remembered that day, coming home with Sasuke's clan symbol in his pocket. Sakura had ran up to him and asked how his mission went, only to see the pained looked in his blue eyes. When he had told her that he met with Sasuke, she got the picture. He had given her the symbol, only to watch her cling to it and cry.

Time flew by slowly after that, only to have Sakura and Naruto wollow in grief of their once teammate. Everyone felt sorry for them, not once getting close enough to talk to them, either having to go away on missions or that they always seem to disappear once they turned back around.

Now a day, Sakura and Naruto were closer together, both had lost the ones they had crushes on. Yes, Sakura noticed that Naruto had moved on from crushing on her big time, to having a little crush on Hinata. She was happy for the shy girl, yet somewhat jealous. Maybe this is how Naruto felt.

"Um…not likely. Are you here to brag about something, or to nag on me on how reckless I am?" he asked, nudging her back gently. She giggled.

"No, not today. I was wondering when your next mission was," she said, her green eyes looking at him. He sighed, closing his blue eyes. Lately now, Tsunade had been sending him off to missions more then anyone else. He wondered if it was because he never was injured. He heard a huff in his head.

"Tomorrow morning," he said, "Granny-sannin wants me to start early,"

"To where?" Sakura asked. She wondered if she was going to go with him this time, but that was not likely. He smiled weakly at her, from being tired.

"To the Sand. Tsunade needs to know how our allies is holding out, with the Kazekage and all," he thought of Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. They were all friends, after he saved Gaara and all. Their allies was much stronger then ever, thanks to him. Only Tsunade, and she had told him this in person, trusted him enough and knows that if she sent someone else out, they would likely die from saying something wrong, since Shukaku was on Kyuubi's good side.

"Is a team going with you?" 'Ah, so that was the reason.' He thought, grinning at her. He flicked her nose, making her jump back and rubbing her now sore nose. She glared at him, only to hear him chuckle.

"Sakura-chan, you are need it here more then with me," he said, pushing her lightly, "I don't need a mother hen on my case," She bonked him on the head, standing up quickly. She huffed and put her hands on her waist, turning around to leave the room.

"Just because I worry about my only last teammate doesn't mean I am a mother hen," she huffed out, watching him go sad in the eyes.

"Aww, Sakura-chan," he cooed childishly, "I'm a big boy and you don't have to worry about me so much,"

"But I like to worry about you," she sweetly said. He blinked as he looked at her, shocked. She blushed before shaking her fist at him, "It gives me something to do! Now, let's hurry up and get something to eat before you leave in the morning!" She went out of the room, leaving the door ajar. He blinked before smiling sweetly.

'Nothing has ever changed about her, except she is sweeter then before,' he thought, hearing a huff again in his head.

'**Spare me from your private thoughts, lover boy,' **a strong, smartass voice said in the back of his head. He frowned, standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He huffed back, leaving the room.

"Nice to hear you too Kyuubi," he whispered out loud, walking down the hall as the dark shadows swept over him.

**Ta da! Chapter two is done!! Ya! Hope you liked! **


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! –for all the reviews!- **

**Disclaimer: -long sigh- still not mine! **

**Rated T for now until later on. Then it will be rated M! **

**Chapter Three: Saying Good-bye **

_He flopped backwards on the ground, breathing not normal then he should. Who could blame him? His sensei set a hard practice for him to catch up. Maybe a small break would give him time to be ready once more. _

"_What are you doing, dobe?" the voice came to his side, above him. He cracked one eye opening, letting out a sigh until he shook his tired arm. _

"_Be gone, Sasuke before I tackle you," his threat was less with heat, but more with just be total whopped out of energy. He heard a thump then he felt a push at his side. He growled, trying but not really to claw at his teammate. _

"_Don't fall asleep out here. Not good for an idiot like you," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow when Naruto didn't move. Instead, the blond was snoring lightly. His eye twitched but he let out a sigh. He helped the blond to his feet, hearing mumbles coming to his ear. He wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping his friend standing. Then he went on home. Or at least to the demon host's apartment. _

_Luckily, he didn't run into anyone, not even Kakashi, who usually came to see them when they were together. Jeez, not like every time they are near one another they set out to 'kill' the other. He jumped in the trees of the training ground, still hearing the blond mumbling. He noticed Naruto was drooling slightly and was peaceful looking when asleep. He hadn't notice this because, the last time they were on an away mission was to Water Country and the Chunnin exam, he saw the blond asleep but not really. It was like he was in a trace, ready to spring at any sound made. But he never need. He also heard the blond growl when usually an animal came near them as they slept. It was strange. _

_However, this time, when Naruto's chakra is completely gone, he slept like a normal person just more tired like he never slept before. _

"_Dobe, what is wrong with you working till you lose your chakra?" Sasuke said to himself, whispering so if anyone was near, they didn't think he was a nut. _

"…_training…to beat…you…all…" Naruto surprised him when he mumbled a so called answer. It crept Sasuke out. A sweat drop and an annoyed look came to his pale face when he heard Naruto snore on. _

_He arrived at Naruto's apartment, frowning at the mess. As he made his way to the bed, he noticed a milk carton out on the table. He laid his teammate on the bed, shaking his head. If he was like anyone else, he would have thought Naruto was a pig, wait. Recap. He still did, but at least he knew some reasons why. No one was there to take care of him, not even when he was little. _

"_Sleep tight, Naruto," he whispered, grabbing the now spoiled milk and tossing it into the trash. He closed the door after he saw Naruto roll on his bed, falling into a deeper sleep. _

He zipped up his backpack, which was full of scrolls, package foods, and medicines from Sakura. It also had his clothes packed away tightly. With a tired sigh, he fell back on his bed. It squeaked, making his eye twitch. Since, of course, base was under ground, so were the rooms. The room was only four walls a perfect square. The bed was only a mattress on a metal frame. Nothing was on the walls, except a picture. He looked over at it, his throughs running off. The picture was once the first one he had of his team.

His teacher, Kakashi, had both his hands on each of the boys, himself and his now dead teamate, Sasuke. Sakura was in the middle, smiling as Sasuke smirked and he made an annoyed face.

'Uhmm…ten years ago…' he thought. Was it really that long ago? Sometimes he would say it wasn't, or that is how it felt. He guessed it was that he missed his once cheerful team. Who wouldn't when he lived in a world where people set out to kill you?

A knock on his door caused him to look towards the metal plate, as he let out a sigh.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" he asked boredly, only to hear the door click open. The shadow user frowned at him, closing the door behind him. He lend against it, looking at the blond.

"Troublesome, you know that?" he asked, only to see the blond twitch.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you really here for or are you just telling me how 'troublesome' I am?"

"Tsunade wanted me to come get you," he said.

"I'll be there soon…" Naruto said, waving a hand. He coughed, closing his eyes. Shikmaru raised his eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked, only to here the blond chuckle.

"Just fine," Naruto sat up, stretching. To Shikamaru, he looked tired. The stupid dobe went to missions after missions. The demon host grabbed his bag, putting a hand on the shadow user's shoulder. He grinned, leaning towards him, "Just take care of yourself,"

"Feh," Shikamaru said, "I would worry about myself, traveling 'alone' to Suna,"

Naruto looked at him, grinning brightly.

"Nah. Gaara's a softy now," he said, waving, "See ya around,"

Shikamaru looked at the disappearing figure till he finally said.

"You be careful, Naruto,"

Naruto left the base with a smile on his face.

**Short I know. But I promise it will be longer next time!!! I have been really busy with projects and stuff and now we are going to have midterm exams! –bows- please forgive. **

**Also, today is my birthday:333 it will be awhile this I update this. :3 **

**Uhm…oh! I might start a new fanfic with Naruto but it will be totally different. –shrugs- in reviews, tell me what your favorite Naruto pairings you like. :3 you might just see 'em in my next fanfic. **

**BYE!! **


	4. Lost

**SORRY! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please forgive.**

**Warning: The usual…Violence, Language…that kind of thing….(still giddy on the issue 347 of Naruto) XDDD Hahahah!!! It was so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is and will never be mine. (depressing huh?) **

**Chapter Four: Lost**

The calming breeze swept through his hair, covering his eyes as he observed the barren land. The darken sky only shined with the faint stars above, as nothing made sounds except for the flapping of his clothes and the sound of his heart beating.

He arrived too late. He was too late to help them. To save them. Beside was his bag, full of everything he needed for the mission. What good was it now when there was nothing?

_"Suna is gone…Temari-neechan…Kankuro…"_ The names were a faint whisper in his mind, "_Gaara…"_

"DAMNIT!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, so high were his voice cracked a little. He fell to his knees, slamming his fist into the sand underneath him. He began to shake with sadness and with rage, sand twirling around him from his chakra. If anyone was there to notice, his chakra had spiked high, the flames of his tenant joining enjoying the fury within him.

However, Kyuubi knew that now was not the time to bug his holder. Gaara was the blonds' friend, someone like him, someone who was a demon child. So, his tails swayed around his cage, the heat of his flaming body warming his host from the cold outside.

_"Kyuubi…what have I done?"_ Naruto whispered, almost like a child, fearing the dark or just had a frightful nightmare. Kyuubi thought in silence, only to let a deep sigh.

**_"Nothing. You did nothing wrong,"_** he said in that deep voice, one that was usually full of wisdom or of strength. It was that voice that sent fear through humans, except to Naruto. The blond was the only one who didn't fear the demon lord, he just love pushing the fox's buttons.

_"I wasn't here to help…" _

_**"This is not your fault. It is that damn Orochimaru's…" **_Kyuubi growled out, the rumbling of his voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine. Naruto stood up, staring at his hand. He clutched it into a fist.

"I got to do something! This needs to end!" he shouted, his face full of his anger. He coughed again, this time with blood. He frowned. Hinata had died for him, to save him from the poison of Orochimaru's snake, yet it was still in his system, tearing his insides.

**_"There is one thing…"_** Kyuubi said, a though just hitting him. He thought it over, feeling the curiosity in his host's mind. He hummed before sighing, **"_But it is too dangerous…"_**

_"You better tell me now Kyuubi," _Naruto said in his mind, his arms crossed over his chest as he began tapping his foot. Kyuubi chuckled before smirking.

**_"Well…you could go into the past…Change everything to the way you want it," _**

Naruto thought for awhile, flashes of his dead friends and comrades showing. Then Hinata showed up, first it was her smiling at him, and then it was her cold dead body. Then Sasuke showed up, the way he smirked. Then he saw him die by his own hand.

Naruto looked sadly at the ground. Yes, he wanted this to end. He wanted to see his friends smile and worry free. He nodded, his eyes set with determination.

_"Let's do this," _He said to Kyuubi. Kyuubi laughed.

**_"Are you truly set on this? You could die…it is a deadly jutsu,"_**

_"Yeah I am sure! Now let's get on with it!"_

_**"Fine. But first, you should know. When we do this jutsu, your soul (as well as mine) will leave your body. Your body will die here. Are you up for it?"**_

_"Yeah…"_

_**"Alright, do as I say and you'll be fine," **_

Kyuubi barked out instructions as Naruto nodded and did them. When he was ready to do the last hand symbol, he thougth about Konoha.

_"I will change everything," _He thought, finally doing the last seal. Cold wind gushed around him, making him feel he was being pushed back. Then in his body, he felt as if knives were ripping through him. He didn't want to let out a scream, but he was tempted too. He fell into deep darkness, his body so cold it was like he was in an ice pond.

However, something warm swept him up, carrying him towards a light. His eyes were blurring but he soon fell into the sleep world, fire wrapping around him.

_He was sitting high up in a tree, his feet dangling down, swinging by every movement of his legs. He leaned back, looking at the sky with dazed blue eyes. The spring had come, cool breezes sending cherry blossoms flowing in the air. He loved the smell of new flowers. It changed his feelings and made him content, even if there was a bloody war going on right now. _

_He was wearing a usually outfit, black pants and a tight, yet roomy, black sleeveless tee. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead, the leaf symbol shining in the sun. _

_"Naruto-kun!" shouted someone from below. He blinked before looking down, smiling at the sight. It was Hinata, dressed in a simple purple outfit, with black shorts underneath her skirt. She was smiling, some of her loose hair from her bun, sweeping across her pale face. He jumped down, landing gracefully beside her. _

_"Hello Hinata-chan," he said, still smiling at her. She was beautiful to him. Her pale eyes looked over him before she blushed slightly. _

_"Are you busy Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly, her fingers pushing against one another. He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking. _

_"No, not really," he said, opening one eye. She became nervous once more, making him want to laugh. Same old Hinata._

_"I was wondering…if you want to…you know…go on a picnic with me?" she asked, looking away from him. She was afraid he'll say no._

_Naruto blinked before smiling. He moved his hands to touch hers, stopping her poking. _

_"Sure…but you got to seriously stop doing that," he said, rubbing her fingers, "Don't want you damaging them," he smirked. _

_She smiled, blushing even more. He said yes!! Was all that rang in her ears._


	5. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Warning: same old, same old.**

**Chapter Five: New Beginning**

Something was really bugging him, he just couldn't put his mind to it. It was properly the annoying buzzing that seems to get louder and louder every fricking minute! Or, that it might be his stomach was growling louder with the stupid buzzing.

He rolled over on his bed, stretching his arm out, just to let it flop on a square box, slipping and soon hearing a crash to the floor. He mumbled something, slowly opening his eyes. He starred at an alarm clock, raising an eyebrow. He didn't have an alarm clock since the 100th one he had was blown up along with his house. He sat up, stretching and looking around. He twitched at the fact it was a mess.

Naruto stood up, scratching the back of his head. He noticed that it wasn't the feel of metal underneath him, but wood. He blinked his eyes still burry. Then he just mumbled something about coffee and mush. Mush was chicken and beef mixed together with milk. He didn't have ramen then in the time of war. It was hell for him.

He reached for the cabinet, saying something about Shikamaru and Kiba not doing kitchen duties and fixing breakfast for the platoons. But, what he saw made his eyes go wide, finally waking up. Ramen stacked in rows before him. Did he die or something?

_"Kyuubi…?"_ Naruto thought nervously, moving back and forth on the balls of his feet. He felt to familiar warm, a fire feeling in the back of his mind. He let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't dead. Just then, he heard a yawn, tails slowly swishing.

**_"Do you always have to be loud and annoying in the morning?"_** Kyuubi replied back, knowing he got on his host's nerves, all because of Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"I wasn't being loud!" he shouted, forgetting about the ramen. He stormed off towards the bathroom, his feet finally coming to contact with the cold tiles. He shivered.

_"What's the deal? Where am I?" _he asked, moving to the sink. He turned to water on, splashing cold water on his face. He rubbed his eyes gently, completely waking up.

**_"Can't you ever figure it out for yourselves?"_** the demon mumbled, stretching out his paws. Naruto huffed, taking the nearby towel and drying his face. He looked at the mirror, his reflection blinking back at him.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, jumping back, "I'm short!"

**_"Two points for the dummy," _**Kyuubi muttered. Naruto glared at the mirror, pulling his hair. It was shorter then before. His blue eyes were a little darker, some purple mixed in. Maybe it was Kyuubi's fault.

He moved back, going into his bedroom. He looked at the pile of orange jumpsuits. He grinned, pulling one up to him.

"Missed these," he said, looking over it. He blinked at the blood stains on it. Then he thought.

_"What time did you land me in?" _He asked the fox. The fox hummed.

**_"Most likely the time you were put on to Team Seven,"_** the demon said.

"Oh..."

Naruto looked around in his closet, pulling out a black tee, orange shorts and an orange vest. He quickly dressed. The outfit was a bit too small. He frowned, knowing he had to go shopping. He looked at the fallen clock, eyes going wide. He only had 15 minutes to get the Academy and that was far away.

He ran out of of his room, grabbing his headband and his sandals, slamming the door behind him. He hopped his way down the stairs, his headband dangling from his mouth as he tried to slip on his sandals. When he was done, he jumped up onto a building with chakra feet, running fast towards the Academy. He tied his headband in the process.

--

She was sitting down at her desk, a sadden look on her face. Her black hair was short, cropped up in a diagnol way. She wore a heavy tannish grey coat, her clan symbol on one of the sleeves.

Hyuga Hinata. Shy, quiet, and a girl with a huge crush on one guy. That was her name. Yet, unlike all the girls in her class, she didn't drool over the only popular guy. He was too quiet for her liking and seemed silent amongst crowds, almost like he didn't want to be praised by everyone. He was also the one guy that her crush called his rival. Uchiha Sasuke.

The class filled up with nosey, new ninjas. They were all happy that they got headbands, yet she only cared for one person. Naruto didn't get a headband. She looked sadly at the floor.

_"I didn't decrive this. He is much stronger then I am…he should have a headband…"_ was what she thought. Naruto was her crush, but he never really looked at her way, when he was crushing over Haruno Sakura.

She let out a long, quiet sigh. She wished he was here.

"H-hey…" came a tired voice. She looked to her side, seeing Naruto, the person she was thinking of, bending down and breathing harder then normal. He looked at her, a smile on his face, "This sit taken?" he asked her. She blushed, surprised that he wanted to sit next to her, the weakling, then sit next to the beautiful Sakura.

She shook her head, looking back down at her feet. She had seen the headband that was across his forehead. He passed! He sat next to her, letting out a tired sigh.

"I had to run all the way here just to be sure I wasn't late…I have five minutes to spare," he grinned, "So, what's been going on Hinata-chan?"

"N-Nothing m-much Naruto-kun," she said, poking her fingers. He smiled sweetly at that. She was still the same, "I-I'm g-glad you p-passed,"

"Same to you," he said, "but I am surprised I did," he grinned sheepishly, tapping the metal plate, "So, what do you think your team would be like?"

"I-I don't k-know…" she said shyly. She was hoping he would be on her team. But she had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Hey, only people who passed are allowed here," came a calm, bored voice. Naruto looked to his side, smiling at Shikamaru.

"Hey, I passed dumbass, or are you too blinded not to see?" he asked

"Troublesome," Shikamaru huffed out, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Naruto grinned. Good ol' Shikamaru.

"Alright class, settle down!" came Iruka's voice. Naruto looked forwards, tears ready to fall. There, standing tall (even if he was wrapped in bandages) was his father like figure. He smiled, remembering the time.

"Today I will place you into your genin groups!" Iruka said, reading off the list. Naruto rested his chin on his palms.

_"Let the games begin…"_


	6. Team 7

**AH! Sorry I haven't updated in a lonnnnngg time! But here's a treat for you:D **

**I don't have school for another two months (thank god) so I will most likely update more often then I have in the past. So I hope you like this chapter because it has been a pain to write it out the way I wanted it. **

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, why the heck would I be writing a fanfic?**

**Warning: same stuff. **

**Chapter Six: Team 7**

The room was pretty quiet. To quiet for a loud, blond prankster's liking. However, patient training and being an ANBU taught him to be calm and let your anger ride. ANBU were always quiet, hiding behind animal masks. Sometimes he wonder how Kiba dealt with it. So instead, Naruto was sitting in one of the high desk, his chair leaning back as his feet rested on the desk, his head down and his eyes closed. He was listening closely to his surroundings yet in his own little world.

_'So...how are we going to stop Sasuke from getting into Orochimaru's hands?' _he asked Kyuubi, who was behind his cage, his red eyes full of thoughts and demon wisdom.

_**'Uhm...don't you have like three months to deal with that?' **_the demon asked, waving his paw boredly.

_'Damnit, I just want to plan ahead so I know what I need to train for now!' _Naruto yelled at the demon, only to sigh deeply, _'I have to know what I need to train in,' _ he heard the Kyuubi sigh deeply, thinking.

_**'...Give me time to think about it. I'll tell you when I got it,'**_ the fox was silent for awhile, _**'You are being watched,'**_

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked, not once opening his eyes. He heard a squeak and a curse before he opened one eye, raising his eyebrow. Sakura was looking at him, glaring, "What?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, looking away while crossing her arms and huff. Naruto's eye twitched as he mumbled something under his breath. He sat up, his feet touching the ground. He looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at his fingers. Naruto 'pfft' before standing up, stretching his muscles. He closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as he began to practice kata. Dodging desks and chairs, he jumped up on them, balancing on one foot everytime.

"What are you doing dobe?" the sound of a bored Uchiha came to him. Naruto sighed, still practicing.

"Kata. Why?" he asked back, twirling as he did a high kick, landing on his left foot as he hooked his right leg, "Our teacher is coming down the hall,"

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, but before Naruto could answer, the door opened slowly, revealing a silver hair jonin, who had his hitai-ate sideways, covering his left eye. He came into the room, looking over at his new students.

_'Uhm...Uchiha seems to arrogant...the girl's self estem is low...and...'_ he eyed at the blond, who was now making his way towards him.

"You're late," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. _'...too annoying...'_

"Lets go up to the roof, there you can introduce yourselves," Kakashi said, walking away. The three followed him up to the Academy's roof. Kakashi sat on the rail, staring at the three. He rest his chin on his fingerless glove hand, his eye boredly looking at them.

"Tell everyone what you like, dislike, your dream, and so on," he said, waving his other hand. Sakura put her hand up and he pointed at her.

"Can you show us how too by mentioning about yourself?" she asked

"Fine. I like many things. I dislike stuff. My dream is none of your business," he said, "Is that good?"

"Crystal," Sakura said, sweatdropping, _**'He didn't say anything!!!'**_ her inner self yelled.

"Okay, you go first little lady,"

"Uhm...I like something...actually someone..." she looked at Sasuke, blushing, "My dream is to..." she blushed harder, "I hate Naruto," she said darkly. The blond huffed, his arms crossed.

"Okay..." Kakashi said, pointing at the blond, "Your turn,"

"I like ramen, new techniques and pranking people. I dislike..." he thought for awhile, "...I dislike those who harm my precious people, Sasuke's attitude, and other things. My dream is to become Rokudaime and to protect this village, but before I do that, I have to destroy what could harm my home,"

Kakashi looked at him deeply, seeing the sadness and determination in the blond's blue eyes. _'Hmm...interesting...He's like you, sensei,'_

"Last one," He looked at Sasuke.

"I like very little things. I dislike many things. I don't have a dream but an ambition. I want to restore my clan and kill one man," he said, his black eyes staring at the ground.

_'Sasuke-kun is soooooo cool!!!' _ Sakura giggled.

Naruto stared at the ground as well, his eyes darking.

_'We know who to blame that on...' _Kakashi thought.

"Alright, tomorrow you have a test. Meet at training ground seven at 8. Don't be late," he stood up, "Oh yes. Don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw it back up," he disappeared.

Naruto frowned, standing up. He walked over away from the other two, rolling his eyes when Sakura asked Sasuke if they wanted to go out. Course, Sasuke said 'no', getting up and leaving. Naruto jumped down from the roof, running on top of the buildings.

_'Kyuubi?' _

_**'Go to an empty training ground. We need to seal some of your chakra up,'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'You have to much in your system. If you seal some of it up, it would make it easier to do jutsus. Plus, your chakra control sucks,'**_

_'...Fine...what kind of seal?'_

_**'Five,'**_

Naruto groaned, jumping on a rooftop. He made his way over to training ground 3 since it was always free and no one was around. He landed on the ground, running with chakra around his feet. He was at the training ground in less then ten minutes, carefully hiding himself amongst trees.

He listened to Kyuubi's intructions, biting his fingers a few times since it kept healing, making a few symbols on the dirt ground.

"Alright, what next?" he asked out loud, looking up a the clouds.

_**'Put your right hand in the middle, and say these few words,' **_Naruto did as he was told, chanting so weird language Kyuubi said, only to watch the seals glow blue before finding their way on his palm. He winced in pain as the feeling of his skin on his hand burn. Then it suddenly stopped. He took his hand up from the ground, watching the new black seals take place before disappear into his skin.

"Is that all?" he asked, standing up.

_**"For now. Tomorrow after your test, we start training,' **_

_'Great,'_ Naruto sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He walked back into the village, watching the sky darken. Maybe he could stop by and see what kind of scrolls were around. Then again, he just went on home.

Tomorrow, he knew, he'll be doing that bell test. He chuckled. He was going to eat breakfast anyway, leaving Sakura and Sasuke suffer. It might be easier to get them to do teamwork since they are hardheaded.

He found his way into his apartment, flopping down onto his worn out couch. He put his arm over his eye, sighing.

Soon he was asleep, his left leg hanging off the edge of the couch, as his left arm rested on his stomach.


	7. Bell Test Part One

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School, homework, life is just getting annoying. I have to start thinking about colleges now. Urgh. Anyway, I also have been going through a Naru-writing's block thingy. To get back into it I had to read MANY other fanfictions for ideas. A lot have been floating in my brain for a long time so I hope you like for what will happen later on in the story. (LIKE FAR ON)**

**Disclaimer: - - I wish Naru-kun was mine**

**Warning: Same thing I've said before. **

**Chapter Seven: Bell Test Part One**

_"Red Fox, come in Red Fox..." a pause as the sounds of static was the only answer. "Troublesome idiot! Come in!" _

_"I heard you once Deer!" kunai clashed, shurikens thrown, hitting their targets perfectly. Five ninja fell to a sudden wind current, cutting tree trunks and flesh. An ANBU stomped the ground, his white fox mask glaring at the invaders with a cold stare. Blood splashed over the red paint design, his sword shimmering with red liquid and sharp metal. He took a deep sigh, standing tall with the blade by his side. He cautionly walked towards the breathless bodies, taking their spare weapons and scrolls. He looked over the scrolls, twirling them into his pockets. _

_"Sorry Deer, held up a bit. What's it you want to tell me?" he said, wiping the blood off his sword with a ninja's shirt. _

_"Attack?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"How many?"_

_"Five. Must be the weaker Sound ninja," Fox said, scanning the trees and forest grounds, eyes focused, "What did you want at first?" _

_"Oh. Report to Base ASPA. Tell me where you are so we can clear the bodies." _

_"Six miles West, training grounds 14." Fox sealth his sword on his back, fixing his gloves. _

_"I'll see crew out. Hokage-sama wants to see you." Deer said, a tapping coming across the communicator. _

_"Alright. I'll see the old lady after I clean up. 15 minutes tops." he heard a sigh from the other line._

_"Roger that." _

_The line went quiet, Fox tapping his foot on the ground. He quickly made hand signs, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. _

_He took his mask off, staring at it. He took a wet cloth, wiping the slightly dried blood. Once it was clean, he placed it over his weapon pack and sword. stripping off his stained clothes. Hot water poured over him, steam surrounding the open stalls and white tile floor. He scrubbed his blond spiky hair, soup in one hand. He washed off, the shower water cleaning the blood, dirt and sweat off him. _

_Once he was done, he dried off, wrapping a towel around his waist, muscles moving as he rubbed a dried towel over his hair, moving over to the pile of folded clothes he had waiting for him. He was soon dressed in black mesh pants, a short sleeve tee with a red sprial on the back. He placed his gloves over his hands, tying his kunai and shuriken pouches on. He blankly stared at white fox mask that was soon in his hands. He traces the red marks painted on the hard cover. He looked up at the mirror, his reflection showing off a tall, full man, both tired and worn from the raging war going on. His blue eyes held deep sadness for the death of comrades, yet they had a sort of wisdom that only a warrior can carry. His cheeks carried three whisker like markings each, giving off his character. _

_He blinked before cursing under his breath, tying the mask to his side as he grabbed his sword, throwing the wet towels into a bin. He rushed out of the showers, jogging down the hall with his mask clicking at his side. _

_"Naruto-kun?" someone whispered, making him pause in his movement. He looked to his side, smiling sweetly at a young girl. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a red plus sign on the back. From knees down her pale legs showed, her feet covered in low high heel sandals. Her midnight black hair was loosely held back in a bun, strands falling around her ears and back of neck. She smiled at him, her pale eyes gleaming._

_"Hinata-san," he said, "What's up?" _

_"Busy rounds at the hospital," she replied, "How about you?" _

_"Battling invaders," he started to walk, Hinata right by his side, "Where are you going?" _

_"Hokage-sama has called for me, along with the original Rookies." Baa-chan always liked the nickname that was giving to our age group..._

_"I wonder what Baa-chan wants with us...?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, playing with the strands of the Konoha headband. _

_"Who knows. Shikamaru-san said it was urgent." She played with her fingers, a slight blush on her cheeks. Over the years she had gotten over fainting by being near Naruto. But she still had that sweet crush. They walked in silence for awhile, one nervious to talk to the other, and in vice versa. Soon they were walking down through a hallway, noticing the dark shadows covering the walkway. Candles beamed their path as both ninja stood in front of a tall two door entrance. On the front was the kanji from fire, beaming red against the grey metal. Naruto opened the door, stepping aside to let Hinata in first. _

_"Ladies first," he said, grinning at the Hyuga. She blushed and muttered a 'thank you' before entering the room, Naruto following close behind. The door closed shut as they stood in a blacken room. Naruto raised his eyebrows, cursing once more, "Why's it dark in here? Did the power go out?" _

_Then, suddenly, the lights flickered on, beaming faces of their friends appeared. _

_"Happy Birthday Naruto!" They all shouted, cheering afterwards. Naruto stood dumbfounded, his jaw dropped. He was surprised that all his friends, even the ones from Suna were there. He hadn't mentioned anything about his birthday. What was the point? It was never celebrated but only as a mournful day of those that died from Kyuubi's attack. He felt a nudge against his shoulder, his wide eyes looking to his side. Hinata smiled at him, a pink blush on her cheeks._

_"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." she said. He stared at her for awhile before grinning, his face shining with glee. He threw up his arms, screaming a 'yeah!' to those in the room. _

_Later he found himself a little bit on the drunk side. He was lounging on the plump couch, laughing with his group of friends, about their childhood stories and missions they had all done together. Mostly he friends were drunker than he was, but he drank more sake than they. He poured the rest in the bottle into his mouth, feeling the sweet stuff pass his throat. He looked around the room, noticing the appearances of the others. _

_Tsunade was completely drunk, talking nonsense to Kurenai and Kakashi. Lee was staying away from the sake, yelling youthful things along with Gai, earning sweatdrops from stray Sand ninja. Sakura sat beside Ino, who sat in front of him. Both girls were really drunk, giggling as Kiba and Chouji talked with Shikamaru, Shino and Neji. Tenten soon joined them, sitting in the stern Hyuga's lap. He blinked as he noticed Hinata leaving the room, finishing her talk with Kankuro and Gaara. He became curious as he snuck out from the crowd, following after her._

_She was leaning forward on the railing, the breeze making her hair twirl around her neck as her coat fluttered around her knees. The sun was facing her, the yellow and orange colors reflected off of her. He stood still to take in the beautiful scenary before walking up to her. _

_"Beautiful sunset," he said, hearing her gasp and jump. She looked up at him, and he grinned in returned, "don't you think?" she nodded, a blush on her face. They stared at the sunset for awhile as he lean over the railing, his hands together. _

_"What did you think about your birthday party?" she asked, watching the special sparkle return into blue hue eyes. _

_"It was great! I loved it!" he said, grinning like a five year old, "I never had a birthday party, so this was my first time," she looked at him sadly but he shook his head, "No, it's alright. What's in the past is just that," he paused for a second, scratching his nose, "but this is the best party I have ever had." she smiled at him sweetly._

_"I'm glad Naruto-kun," she went into silence for awhile before saying, "I haven't given your present yet..." He blushed sightly, scratching the back of his head. _

_"Maa...You don't have to worry 'bout it. Just you being at the party was enough for me..." _

_"Close your eyes," she told him. He did as he was told, waiting. He felt something go around his neck, his curiousity rising. After a moment he soon heard, "Okay, you can open them." _

_He did so, blinking at the small diamond hanging off a silver chain, gleaming in the fading sun light. He touched it with his fingers, noticing the little decoration of a cresent moon with a star in the middle. His eyes soften as he looked up at her, smiling. _

_"This is beautiful Hinata-chan," he said, watching her eyes gleam, "Thank you. I'll take good care of this forever."_

_"Just a little good luck charm for you Naruto-kun," she said, blinking as she was soon wrapped in his arms. She blushed bright red, feeling faint. _

_"Thank you so much Hinata-chan," he whispered into her ear. She blinked again before carefully wrapping her arms around his chest. After a moment she felt him chuckled, making her raise her eyebrow. Grinning, he leaned back, "Do you actually think, me, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and Rasengan master, needs good luck?" She smacked his chest lightly, giggling along with him. He reliezed that he liked her laughter, wanting to always hear her happiness._

_Then suddenly it became dark and cold, him being left alone. He quickly looked around, only to stare off to no where. Bodies began to fall beside. He felt blood spat over his eyes, as he coughed, slightly looking at the thing before him. Hinata was slightly smiling, blood at the side of her mouth as her eyes were partly opened, lifeless. His eyes went wide before he screamed._

Naruto jumped awake, breathing hard and sweating. He stared as his feet widely, trying to calm down his beating heart. Once he was back at least to normal, he looked over at the stove clock, groaning tiredly. The clock blinked 3 o'clock in the morning. He flopped back on the couch, to lazy to get up and go to his actually bed.

It wasn't until it was 8 that he got up and got ready for his team meeting. He had been waking up to every nightmare and dream he had that night. He rubbed his eyes as he cleaned his faced and decided he didn't want to make breakfast. Slipping on his headband and sandals, he locked his apartment door and made his way out on the streets, heading to one place that could wake him up. Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

He sat on one of the bar sits, slurping his thrid bowl of miso ramen. The warm liquid filled his stomach as he watched the bar's owner prepare the ramen for the afternoon and evening events. He was just special enough to have a meal ready for him this early.

"Thank you Teuchi-jisan!" he said, paying his bill by putting the right amount of money on the bar. He waved good bye to the good owner and his daughter Ayame who wished him a good day.

Naruto walked down now busy street, thinking of what to do now. He had two hours to spare and he didn't feel like being around Sasuke and Sakura right now.

He still couldn't believe that he was back in his childhood. Sasuke was not as insane as he became in the future and Orochimaru hadn't yet showed his face around. Konoha was standing tall and proud, and he also noticed another thing.

The villagers and some of the ninja glared at him as he walked passed them, mumbling demon under their breath. His eye twitched in annoyance as he grumbled angerly about the situation. He forgotten how long it took for the villagers to at least respect him in a sense that he was a ninja trying to protect their lives. His fellow ninja, and soon comrades in fights of the war, he was well respected and listen to. They had forgotten that he held Kyuubi in him and saw him as Naruto, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

He grinned at that nickname, compliments to Kakashi who gave it to him. He dodged the crowd and into an alleyway. It was long and dark with the sun light shining slightly above the tall buildings as he kept on walking. When he finally made it to the other street, he reliezed where he was.

_'Didn't Tenten-chan say her house was off this street?'_ he asked himself, noticing the not so busy street. It had more land before as he walked up the slight hill, looking up at a sign.

"Weapons And More Shop" it read, making his interest shoot up. He carefully walked in, seeing it empty of people but full of stuff. His jaw dropped as he looked around, his eyes wide. Shelves high and wide filled the room, different types of weapons filling them up in perfect order from type, weight, and size. On the walls he saw posters and guides to certain weapons someone should get from their height and level. He awed at freshly made kunai that shined in his tanned hands.

"May I help you?" he jumped, turning his head around towards the counter. An older man smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled nerviously before putting the kunai away, bowing slightly to the owner.

"Good morning sir," manners always worked as he learned the hard way in his past, "I just saw the sign and had to stop by."

"No problem. My name is Myobuki, and your name is?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blond waited for the 'nice' man to glare at him and kick him out of the door, but instead what shocked him was that he got a small sad smile. He was about to say something until the man stopped him.

"Is there anything you would like to see? All weapons on the selves are 20 off today. The ones in the cases here are not on sale, but if you want a closer look just call me." he said, smiling. Naruto felt nervous and uncomfortable suddenly as he tried to distracted himself from the man and with the weapons.

"Do you sell...weights?" he asked, watching the man nod.

"We do. You pick any weight size you want, we make a cloth cover of it and you can come back to get the weights replaced and/or increase," Myobuki said, "Would you like some?"

Naruto thought for a while before nodding, walking his way towards the counter. Myobuki pulled out a pen and paper, looking down as he wrote Naruto's name on the paper, the date and time it was.

"What size would you like?"

"Um...50 pounds," the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, scribbling it down on the paper.

"What color do you want the cover to be?"

"Black. I also will buy 20 kunai and 40 shuriken." Naruto said, watching the man nod as he kept on writing.

"Anything else?" Naruto shook his head. Myobuki torn the sheet off, opening the back door, "Tenten!" Naruto heard a clunck before he saw the memorable two buns hair weapon mistress as she came into view, an apron over her outfit.

"Yes father?" she asked, standing in the door.

"Please watch the shop while I prepare the orders." Tenten nodded, noticing the blond. Myobuki disappeared behind the door. Tenten smiled at Naruto, leaning over on the counter.

"My name's Tenten. What's yours?" she asked

"Naruto. Nice to meet you." he said, grinning. Tenten blinked before grinning back, pointing at his headband.

"What rank are you?" Naruto blinked, touching his headband.

"Gennin."

"You must be a rookie. I haven't seen such a cute face like you around," he blushed at the comment before looking down at the sword case, "So who's teacher?"  
"Hatake Kakashi. I have a test to go to soon before I am under a team."

"You have Kakashi? Copy Cat Ninja?" Naruto nodded

"Yeah but that's not special. He's a perv." Tenten giggled.

"I noticed that." Naruto smiled at her.

"What rank are you? Chunin?" he knew the real answer, but making friends with Tenten before they were actually supposed to meet, he had to use the sweet talk that Jiraiya taught him...just edited.

"Genin actually. I'm a year ahead of you, " she said, blushing from the Chunin comment, "Do you really think I was a Chunin?"  
"Yeah! You look so tough and strong. I wouldn't have known you were a Genin."  
"Oh you're too sweet," she giggled before noticing he was looking down at the swords, "You know how to use a sword?" He shrugged slightly.

"Sort of...enough to swing 'em and hold 'em properly," he said, raising his head up to see Myobuki come back.

"Your order will be ready in two days Uzumaki-san," he said. Naruto bowed.

"Thank you Myobuki-san," the blond turned around, waving goodbye, "Nice to talk to you Tenten-neechan!"

"Same here Naruto-kun." Naruto went out the door, heading towards the distination of his team.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted, spotting to spiky blond hair boy coming towards them. Sasuke glared at the boy as Naruto stopped by the post, sighing. He flopped to the ground, covering his eyes from the sun.

"Actually I am not late." Naruto said, pretending he saw their confused faces.

"You were supposed to be here at 7! Not five minutes before 11!" Sakura yelled fuming angerly.

"Ah but Kakashi-sensei is not here is he? SO I am not late if I come before the teacher." Naruto pointed out, grinning at the small victory he one. Sakura huffed before turning around, mumbling something un-noticable and uncarring. Sasuke thought it over a bit before rolling his eyes, calling Naruto a dobe.

Kakashi arrived to the team, getting yelled at by the only girl on the team as the two boys frowned at him. He lead them to a clearing known as training ground seven. Naruto stared at the black stone, sadly looking at it. Memories of having to crave names into made his heart heavy as he closed his eyes. He stopped to listen to Kakashi.

"Alright kiddies," they all glared at him, "Today we will be doing a bell test," he pulled out two silver bells, "If you can get a bell by noon, you'll pass."

"But wait sensei," Sakura said, "You have two bells, and there's three of us."

"That's the reason," Naruto answered her, his arms crossed, "The two who get the bell pass, and the one who doesn't fails the test."

"Exactly," the silver haired jonin said, smiling, "You have hour after I say begin. Ready," Sasuke and Sakura made a stance but Naruto stood in his place, eyes closed and arms crossed, "Set...Begin!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared to two different spots around the area, Naruto being the one left behind. The blond still didn't move, making Kakashi frown under his mask.

"Attacking first without a plan is foolish." the jonin said, seeing the demon container smirk.

"What makes you think I don't have a plan sensei?" Naruto asked, his eyes opening and his arms at his side, "I could already have one figured out." Kakashi smirked, reaching for something in his vest pockets. It was one of the Icha Icha Paradise books, brightly orange and with a big red circle on the back with a cross marking in the middle. Naruto blushed, cursing under his breath.

"PERVERT!" Naruto shouted, hearing a chuckled from the jonin. Naruto remembered those books well. Jiraiya made him proof read all his books during the three year training, corrupting his once innocent mind and into a pervert. Naruto slapped his face with his hand, trying to rub away the blush that seem to want to stay on his cheeks, "How can I fight you when you're reading!"

"I'll managed," Kakashi said, his only visible eye curving. Naruto knew he was smiling, "Oh and don't forget to come at me with the intent to kill. That is your only hope of actually trying to beat me."

"I think I can do that," Naruto glared at him, quickly making his signature move, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" five shadow clones appeared, all wearing his face expression. All six pulled out a kunai, charging towards him. Kakashi rolled his eyes, still reading his book. He dodged all the clones, taking them out into a cloud of smoke. When he saw the real one, he made a tiger seal, his eye sparked. He was behind the real Naruto, seeing the blond's eyes go wide with fear.

"Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi was expecting to hear a scream of pain, but none came. Instead Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi suddenly tried to find the real blond, cursing for being distracted. Then he felt the ground shake, Naruto popping up from under the earth behind him. The blond smirked as the jonin whipped his head around, only to have smoke bombs tossed at him. Kakashi sighed before closing his book and placing it back into his vest. He frowned for not being able to read it anymore. He was getting ready to pull his mask from over his left eye.

Naruto snickered. He had to thank his lucky stars for remembering Kakashi's weakness. Actually, it was thanks to Zabuza who found it. Kakashi couldn't see through fog, mist or smoke. He always used his eyes in battles. Kakashi was just about to reveal the Sharingan before.

"GOTCHA!" he heard the battle cry from all around, not knowing what to do. As he was waited for an attack, none came. The smoke cleared, and a couple of feet away from him, stood a blond boy wearing orange shorts, matching tee and a black vest. The boy rubbed his nose, dangling a silver bell in his hands. Kakashi smirked under his mask, surprised that he was tricked by a genin. He couldn't believe that the boy went unnoticed when he snuck behind him, taking the bell away. Then the boy went serious, putting the bell away, "See you around Kakashi-sensei." Naruto disappeared suddenly, making Kakashi gasp out in surprise.

_Shunshin no jutsu?! But how? Someone his age shouldn't know that move..._

Just then he heard a high pitch scream to his left, knowing that one of the other hopefuls met his trap. He sigh, covering back his eyes as he prepared for the other two.

**Good lord. This took me five days to do. Either I got interrupted by my parents, yelled at for not studying or doing homework. Anyway, hope you like. The dream was the one that took the longest to write. Part two will hopefully be up soon. Maybe around Thanksgiving. MAYBE.**

**Shunshin no jutsu: The simple jutsu that all jonin (and chunin I think) when they disappear suddenly. Not the one that the Fourth is known for. His is different.**

**Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi: The ass poke. Simple enough. Means thousands years of pain. Funny episode. **

**Sorry if it seems short but I tried to make it longer... **

**Reviews are nice but it doesn't matter to me. :33**


	8. Bell Test Part Two

**Disclaimer : ...yeah...I wish...-hugs a Naru and Minato plush-**

**Warning: Same as always. Course..the naughty words are in Japanese. (Shippuuden episodes are the best for it XD)**

**Chapter Eight: Bell Test Part Two**

She stared out in awe at the battle that just took place. How could the dead last of her class beat a jonin? That was impossible! But it happened and now Naruto was gone with a silver bell, maybe already eating his lunch. She frowned at that thought. There was only one bell left and Sasuke was still out there. If she got the last bell, Sasuke would have to go back to the Academy. If Sasuke got the bell, she would have to go back. She stiffened at that. She didn't want to go back! She worked hard to remember the rules of ninja to turn back now. But she also knew that Sasuke didn't need too either. She felt the tears come to her eyes. She felt that neither her nor the Uchiha will be together either way. One of the other had to stay on a team with Naruto. She buried her face in her arms as she laid on her stomach, hating the fact that she just started dieting and didn't eat this morning. Her energy was burning out fast.

Suddenly, out of no where, she felt something shake her shoulder. She jumped and screamed loudly, swinging her arms at the thing. She hit the thing hard, hearing a grunt of pain and a thud. She opened her eyes, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Naruto was flat on his butt, rubbing the now red cheek he supported, his blue eyes annoyed and hurt.

"That hurts Sakura-chan..." he whined, pouting at the pink hair girl. She blinked before gaining her grace. She jumped up, balling her hands to fists.

"NARUTO! What's with you sneaking up on me!"

"You were the one not paying attention!" he stood up, dusting his butt off. He looked around, as if searching for something. Then he turned around, motioning for her to follow, "Come on, I need to talk to you."

She stood there for a while before sighing, following after the blond.

"Why are you here Naruto? You have a bell. Didn't you pass?" silent was her only answer. She glared at the back of Naruto's orange vest, "HEY! Answer me-" and hand was over her mouth so fast she stumbled slightly, eyes on the blond. She glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. He instead had a finger to his lips, sniffing the air and opening his senses. His head jerked to the right as he cursed, grabbing her carefully around the waist and jumping up high enough in the tree to keep them hiddened. He released her and looked down, his eyes flashing red for a quick second. She grabbed the tree to keep herself steady.

"What was that for!"

"Something or someone is coming," she was about to say something but he cut her off, "Kakashi-sensei has the area trapped with genjutsu and replacements. You can't be too careful."

"Why didn't you say so first?"

"You never asked," he grinned sheepishly at her glare, rubbing the back of his head, "Anyway, I have something important to tell you." She blinked at him.

"What is it?"

"We need to work as a team," he said, "Together. Along with Sasuke-teme. That's his whole plan."

"Who's plan?" Sakura looked puzzled at Naruto, as he ran his fingers through his head. He looked at her with blue eyes that seem intensed on the current situation.

"Kakashi-sensei," he sigh, crossing his arms over his chest, "We need to find Sasuke before the alarm goes off..."

She thought for a while. Teamwork? But there were only two bells and three members to a team. Why didn't the jonin have three?

"There are only two bells..." Naruto looked at her sideways, raising an eyebrow, "well...one," she corrected herself, "If he wants teamwork, then why doesn't he have three bells since there are three members? I mean, with the two bells, only two of us will pass and one will fail."

"It's all about sacrifice," he said, closing his eyes, "Teams are to work together on missions. Individual skills will not always help you in life. But, " he opened his eyes slowly, revealing pain and deep sadness. She looked at him with wondered. _What have you gone through to give you those eyes? _He was remembering his past. The comrades that sacrificed their lives. Hinata for him. Iruka for the Academy children. Kakashi for Tsunade. He frowned slightly, "there are times when you'll have to sacrifice your life to finish a task for your village and to protect your comrades. That's what teammates are for. To support you, beat you for your stupid mistakes and watch out for you."

She looked at him, surprised at his words. It was like looking at someone older than her. Someone who went so much pain and mistakes. She wanted to reach out to him, but she just stood her grounds. That's when it all kicked in. He had one bell. There was one left. She didn't want to fail! But all thoughts paused when he saw Naruto's small smile.

"I'll lose," he flat out said, watching her face change. She was about to protest but he held out his hand, "Sasuke doesn't need a chance of failing. He needs to train and prepare himself for what lies ahead. And you Sakura-chan," he smiled, "You don't need to go back to the Academy unless you wanted to teach the munchkins. I'll fail this test," he turned away from her face, looking around. She was looked at his back, wondering what had change Naruto so much.

_What happened to that childish personality that was replaced with this matured one?_

"I found Sasuke," he said, "30 degrees Northeast, and low...must be underground..." he mumbled the last part as he rolled his eyes, "Lets go."

Sasuke tried to move but found it difficult. He couldn't believe he fell for that trick. Kakashi had found a way of appearing under him, pulling him down to the ground. He now found himself head above the dirt, stuck.

"Kuso..." he mumbled, wiggling under the dirt. He flinched when he started hearing footsteps coming towards. He quickly wiggled, wishing he would get out before someone saw him.

"Sasuke-kun!" he cursed his luck. Sakura came running towards him, panicking about his condition. She fell to her knees as she started to dig around him with her kunai. She was careful not to cut his shoulder while trying to get him out of his trap fast.

The Uchiha had his black eyes on someone else though. He was staring up at the blond that was looking away for awhile till he turned around. He had a wide smirk on his face as he snickered.

"How is it down there?" he laughed at Sasuke's expression, somehow finding himself with his hands on his knees as he tried to calm down his laughter.

"Naruto! This is no time to make jokes!" Sakura just finished helping out Sasuke, standing up. The Uchiha stood up, patting off the dirt from his dark clothes as he made his way towards the blond. Naruto slightly looked up until Sasuke punched his head, making him fall to the ground.

"I don't know, how 'bout you tell me?" he said, hearing the blond boy curse.

"Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, we don't have time to fight," Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. Boys! They were such a pain, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I are here to tell you something." He looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Hn. Well spill it, what is?" he asked, hearing the blond stand up beside him.

"We all need to work as a team," Naruto said, crossing his arms, "to beat Kakashi-sensei."

"How are we going to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, lets get our skills listed," Naruto pointed his finger at Sakura, "she has the skills of sitting up traps and genjutsu. You are the skilled fighter. I'm distraction and extra force."

"So, you want me to set up a trap?" Sakura asked, blinking at him. Naruto smiled.

"Yup! Sasuke and I will figure out something to trick Kakashi with."

"What will that be?" Naruto smirked his foxy grin, snickering.

"Sasuke-teme...you're dealing with Konoha's number one unpredictable prankster ever!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying hard not to smirk.

"So what do you have up your sleeves dobe?"

Kakashi hummed as he slowly turned the page. It had been at least twenty minutes since he dealt with Sasuke by putting him shoulder deep in the ground. He chuckled at the Uchiha's expression. It was priceless! Of course, it was much longer than that when he had Naruto steal a bell from him, smirking and then disappearing. He glanced over at the clock, seeing the two lunch boxes. The blond hadn't come to claim on. He at first wondered where he went too, then he smiled underneath his mask.

"Maybe there's some hope in this team after all," he mumbled quietly, giggling at his book when he turned the page again. His senses sky rocket when he pulled out a kunai quickly, dodging many shuriken that zoomed by his head, hitting the ground with a loud click. He glanced at his side, watching both Sasuke and Naruto come running at him, a kunai in their hands. When they reached towards him, Naruto smirked disappearing suddenly. Sasuke ducked down, a swift kick to his legs. Kakashi jumped up, staring down at the Uchiha. Sasuked gave him a small smirk before his eye went wide.

He dodged in time before Naruto could kick him in the head, hearing a mumbled curse from the blond. He turned around, grabbing the boy's leg and throwing him towards the ground. Naruto screamed a stream of naughty words. Sasuke was about to attack until the alarm rang, making everyone pause. Sakura jumped from behind the bush, wide eyed and upset. The time limit was over. They failed and she didn't get to show her trap off.

Sasuke's eyes went hard as his hands balled up into fist, surpressing his anger. He failed! He, who had to avenge his family, failed. He stood up, looking anywhere else besides his team and Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned under his mask. He thought for once this team would be the one. But his hopes were gone. He tucked his book into his vest, his black eye glancing over at the rookie nins.

Naruto shocked them all as he chuckled, picking himself up from the crater that was created from his fall. He wiped a drop of blood from his lip, reliezing that he bit the inside of his mouth. He grinned a devious one, a plan behind his blue eyes. Kakashi looked at him, raising a silver eyebrow under his headband.

"What's so funny Naruto?" he asked, watching the blond raise his hand. He had two little bells dangling. He grinned.

"They fact that you think we failed is what's funny,"

"Oh really? I only see one of you got the two bells, not the others," Kakashi motioned his hand towards Sasuke and Sakura, "There is no 'we', just you,"

"That's where you're wrong Kakashi-sensei," Naruto threw the bells at his two teammates, left with none. Sakura and Sasuke raised their eyebrows as they held a bell in their hands, "You see? I planned to give up my bell to a teammate, and seeing that I got the other bell, I guess that one can go to the other."

"Why do that? Why not think about yourself. You'd have failed."

"You don't think about yourself in teamwork, but about your comrades, your friends. They come first in every mission!" Naruto shouted, "Those who take the easy way out are trash, but those who abandoned their friends for a mission are worse then trash!" Kakashi's eye flashed with sadness before hardening, "I decided to fail because I knew that Sasuke and Sakura don't need to go back to the Academy. They don't need to learn what the Academy has, they passed. So go ahead and fail me. Tie me to the post. I don't care as long as you don't fail them."

"You-!" Kakashi shouted, storming over towards Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke flinched to reach the blond, but Naruto stood his ground, glaring at the jonin. Kakashi then smiled, "pass!"

"Wha?" Naruto asked, his jaw dropping. Sakura and Sasuke were beside him, blinking at their sensei.

"You, all three of you, passed," Kakashi said, moving over to the black stone. He placed a gloved hand on it, sliding his fingers over, "This test was to test how well you work as a team. At first I was upset that you all worked by yourselves, but when you got together to attack me, I was pleased. Teamwork is what gets a mission done. What gets your comrades, friends, to stay alive to come home," he looked down at the stone, "This memorial names all those who fought and died as heroes. Many of them were my friends," he looked at them, "You three are the only team, in years, that I have passed."

"WhooWHOO!!" Naruto cheered, jumping up, "WE PASSED!" he clapped hands with Sakura, grinning, "WE DID IT!"

Sakura smiled brightly and even the all moody Sasuke gave off a smirk. They started to walk off until Kakashi spoke.

"Meet at the red bridge at 7 am tomorrow. We'll start your genin missions. Get plenty of rest." With that, the jonin disappeared. Naruto blinked before looking at his team. He then grinned, his arms over each of their shoulders.

"So how about I treat you both to ramen to celebrate our accomplishment?!" he saw them think before nodding. He whoot'ed, talking to them about how excited he was for tomorrow.

She was looking down at her full ramen bowl, twirling it with her chopsticks. She had just finished her genin test and her team passed. Kiba treated them to ramen afterwards and this is where she ended up. But her mind wasn't on the team, it was more on a certain blond.

_I wonder if Naruto-kun passed?_ she thought, somehow seeing the blond in her ramen broth. She hoped and prayed that he passed. She knew he would be heartbrokened if he didn't make it and that made her sad.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba shouted, waving his hand in front of the girl. She eep'ed, jumping slightly.

"K-Kiba-kun!" she blushed slightly, looking at him. He frowned, his dog resting under his foot.

"You alright Hinata? I've been calling out your name for a while...are you sick?" he eyed her untouched ramen then stared at her.

"N-no...Just t-thinking," she said, taking a small bite of ramen. Kiba didn't believe her but left it alone, twirling in his chair.

"I heard Shikamaru's team passed, can you believe it? The laziest people ever...they must have had an easy test," Kiba said, shaking his head, "They'll never make it..."

"Kiba, we had an easy test as well," Shino said, a shadow lingering in the corner of the stand. Kiba glared at him, huffing. Hinata giggled lightly, taking another bite of ramen.

"B-But we did d-do well Shino-kun," she said, "Kurenai-sensei t-tested our tracking a-abilities."

"Hm." Shino replied. Kiba talked to Akamaru before sniffing, looking behind him towards his right.

"Look what the cat coughed up," Kiba snickered, seeing Naruto glare at him. He stormed over at the dog user, standing over the taller boy.

"Well you wouldn't know what a cat coughed up would you dog-boy?" he said, receiving a glare from the boy.

"N-Naruto-kun," Naruto looked over towards the Hyuuga, grinning brightly.

"Hinata-chan!" he called, wrapping his arms around her neck. She blushed bright red and before she could faint, Naruto released her, still grinning, "You passed! I'm so glad! We passed also!"

"Stop chatting Naruto and get us some ramen," Sakura said, sitting beside Sasuke. Naruto pouted before taking a sit between Hinata and Sakura. Then he grinned, waving his hand.

"Hey old man! I want a pork ramen for starters, and..." he looked at his team, "What do you guys want?"

"Beef," Sasuke said

"The veggie please." Sakura said

"A beef ramen for the teme and the veggie for Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, receiving a smile from ramen owner.

"Coming right up!" he said, already working on his best customer's bowl. Naruto moved towards Hinata, smiling.

"How was your test?" he asked, making the girl blush slightly.

"F-fine. W-we had to...t-track,"

"Cool! We had to fight our sensei..." he looked over at the other two, "But I did all the work." he whispered but was heard.

"What were you going on about five minutes ago?! Teamwork!" Sakura shouted, hitting him on the head. Naruto whimpered, pouting as he rubbed his head.

"Ouch Sakura-chan, do you have to be so mean?" he whined, hearing a snicker from Kiba. Sakura snorted before taking her bowl from the chief. Naruto almost tackled his when it came, thanking the chief for the food. He slurped his quickly, looks of disbelieve at him from his friends. He raised his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, swallowing his ramen. He ordered another one, this time being beef.

"You and your manners," Sakura said, "How can you be on a second bowl already?"

"I'm hungry and Ojii-san is used to it. Hey, where's Ayame-neechan?" he asked, looking up at the chief. The old man smiled, hurriedly cooking Naruto's new bowl.

"She's at home. She came down with a slight fever but she's getting better," he said, "Here you go." he handed Naruto beef ramen. The blond thanked him, quickly eating it as he did the other one.

"Slow down Naruto! You'll make yourself sick!" Sakura said, banging him on the head. Naruto gagged a little before coughing, drinking down water, "You see?"

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't hit me," Naruto shot back, coughing again before calming down. He glared a little at her before slowly eating his meal. Everyone was silent until they were finished with their meals. Sasuke disappeared with Sakura following him before she was rejected. Shino left soon after, saying something about sleep. Kiba stayed for a while, staring hard at the connection between Naruto and Hinata before he left with Akamaru on top of his head.

Dusk came slowly as both Naruto and Hinata walked down the road towards the Hyuuga mansion, a deep silence between them. They didn't say a word when they left the ramen stand, instead enjoying being in one another's company. Hinata was a couple of steps behind Naruto, sometimes lifting her head to stare at his spiky hair. He had his hands in his pockets, humming here and there to break some of the silence. It wasn't until they got the gates of mansion when he looked at her, his eyes dark.

Hinata stared at the blue orbs, trying to break down what he was thinking. She saw a shadow pass by them before they went blank, a fake smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home Hinata-chan," he said, reaching to touch her cheek but stopping in his track. He then let it drop before turning around, waving goodbye to her. She stared at his orange back sadly.

_What's haunting you? _She thought before walking through the gates.

_"Hey Naruto!" he opened his eyes slowly, yawning as he stretched his arms out. He heard a pop before he moved to sit up, looking down. He grinned when he saw Sakura looking up at him, a peached hand over her eyes. She waved slightly, smiling at him. They wind blew slightly, letting her pink locks sway. He jumped down from the tree he was napping in, tapping his feet on the ground. _

_"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" he asked, brushing his hair. He hadn't seen Sakura in a while since she worked at the hospital and their team missions were on hold. Instead he had been sent with his other friends, but they weren't nothing compare to working with Sakura. They were like brother and sister, best friends, and knew what each others' weaknesses and strenghts were. Their friends sometimes underestimate them. _

_"Busy at work," she said, "I just got off for a two day break and I came here to see if you wanted to hang out since we haven't seen each other in awhile." She smiled, remembering the last time they've seen each other. They both ending up fighting over something stupid and before she could see him, he was thrown into many missions after another. _

_"Sure thing Sakura-chan," he said, grinning, offering his arm, "Where did you want to go?" _

_"I was thinking maybe to the old training grounds we used to go. I've had some food set up over there for lunch." He smiled. _

_"That sounds cool," he stared at the roofs of Konoha, snickering, "Why don't you say we have a race?" She raised her eyebrow, looking at the roofs. _

_"What's the outcome?" _

_"The loser cleans the dorm of winner for two months...and I mean everything." he said. Sakura shuddered at the thought of cleaning Naruto's room. She rose to the challenge. _

_"Fine by me, but the loser must also dye their hair black." Naruto pouted but shrug. _

_"Deal," they shook hands, setting themselves to race, "Ready?" she nodded, "Set...GO!" _

_That day, Naruto lost the race by one second. He mourned over his blond locks being dyed black, making him look extremely emo. He cried for weeks as everyone stared at him, laughing their butts off at the outcome. He kept to his deal at cleaning Sakura's room for two months when he wasn't out on missions. The only good thing to come from dying his hair was that no one, mainly the enemy, didn't know it was him because of his black hair._

**There. Done. This chapter has been a pain to type but it's finally done! -cheers- **

**Next chapter...I don't know when it would come out some I won't make promises. **

**And as I think...I thought up a cool idea of having Naruto taking into the world of Gone With The Wind. But that won't happen...at least anytime soon. X3**

**Hoped you liked! I'll try to make the other one better and more with Naruto and Hinata talking and blah. SEE YA!**


	9. To Know A Secret

**Disclaimer: -scratches fox ear- If it was mine, why would I even be writing a fanfic about it?**

**Warning: Same same. **

**!!SPOILERS!! If you are not up to date with the Naruto manga series, at least pass the point of Gaara saving and blah, then you might not want to read this chapter. I'll spoil something for you if you all ready don't know.**

**Chapter Nine: To Know A Secret**

_"Dude, I hope this mission goes by fast...I need a well earned break." Kiba huffed out, zipping up his ANBU suit. he placed his folded street clothes on to the shelf of his locker, eyeing the leaf headband that gleamed back at him. Akamaru sat beside him, wagging his huge fluffed tail and smiling up at him. _

_"You're not the only one who needs one," Shikamaru said, hooking up his boots as he was sitting on a bench that rested between two rows of lockers, "Hokage-sama has been sending all of us on missions back to back...it's tiredsome."_

_"You're still standing aren't you?' Naruto angerly asked, slamming his locker door shut. He strapped his sword on his back, his fox mask over his face, "Give Baa-chan a break! It's not her fault that Orochimaru started this war." He stormed out of the locker room, the door banging opened before silently closing behind him. When he was out of hearing range, Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples to get rid of the oncoming headache. _

_"Troublesome..." he muttered, standing up with his mask in his hand. _

_"What's his problem?" Kiba asked, sliding his own white mask on to his head. Akamaru barked beside him, whimpering at the closed door that Naruto disappeared through. _

_"He's going to crash soon," they all looked over to see Neji, who suddenly appeared from around the corner, "He as been going on missions more often than us without so much as a break. It's wearing him down along with what's been happening to him..." The Hyuuga was referring to Sasuke's death, which tragically was Naruto that killed him, Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya's death was murderous to the blond. And now...the suddened death of Hinata was what was killing Naruto. Neji worriedly watched the blond, for Hinata's sake, and saw the chakra coils inside of him. They were torn and drained, only giving him enough chakra to still breath. The genius knew that before the blond even stepped foot out of the gate, he was going to collaspe. _

_"Troublesome blond..." Shikamaru sighed heavily, "Neji, prepare yourself for a sudden mission. If what you said is true, I don't think he's going to last long." _

_He was standing by the gate, tapping his foot impaitently. Kuso those stupid, lazy-_

_"About time you showed up," he said, watching as dog and deer popped up in front of him. He turned around, ready to jump into the trees and get this mission done with, "Come on!" chakra was sent to his feet to give him the extra boost, "Lets..." he paused, feeling his body lock up. He looked through the small silts of the mask, relizing his vision was getting blurry. He looked back at his team, his heart rate slowing down, "...hurry..." Suddenly the world went dark, his body going limp as he headed to the ground. Luckily, Kiba grabbed him, staring down at the blond that was leaning forward over his arm. _

_"tck...troublesome...knew it would happened," Shikamaru said, coming up beside the two. The dog ANBU looked at him, his expression hiddened behind his mask. _

_"Do we take him to the hospital?" Deer shook his head, pointing to the Hokage's office with his thumb. _

_"No, that's too far away and we are already wasting time as it is. We're better off taking him to Hokage-sama. She'll take care of him and it's alot closer." _

_...so dark...why's it dark here?...where am I?_

_He slowly opened his eyes, his sleepy vision clearing up as he discovered he was staring up at a yellow ceiling. "Well...I'm not at the hospital..." he whispered quietly, too tired to sit up. _

_"About time you woke up," he heard a stern female voice beside him. He looked over to see Tsunade holding a wet cloth in her hands and a frown on her face. He knew now he was in was in the Hokage's office, laying down on her couch with her green jacket over him like a blanket, "How are you feeling?" _

_"Like someone threw a mountain at me..." he replied, his limbs were stiff and he was sore all over. How did this happened?_

_"I would think so, being that you were using up the last bit of your chakra to even stand up. I'm surprised you didn't pass out a couple of days ago," she said, placing the cloth over his hot head, "You're also running a slight fever but I gave you something to get rid of it. You should have told me you needed a break. I would have gladly gave it to you. But no, instead you go running around, almost killing yourself..." she went on mumbling, walking over to her desk. He glanced over, seeing the worried expression on her face by the reflection of the window. _

_"How long have I been out?" _

_"Twelve hours," she said, hearing him curse slightly, "Don't worry. Neji took over once Kiba and Shikamaru dropped you off," she stretched slightly, "I now have another mission for you. Stay in bed for a month." _

_"What!? I can't do that! I have to-" _

_"Just shut up for one minute! I have my reasons to do this," he bit his lip, pitifully glaring at her while he was still laying down. He didn't have enough energy to even sit up. Kuso!_

_"I have a new jutsu I would like you to study," she started, smiling slightly at the curious gleam in his dark voided eyes. The poor boy been through so many deaths of his precious people all of the sudden, and now it was time to bring back that determination and sparkle in his eyes again, "I believe you'll like it since it's a rare jutsu and it was one of the Fourth's most prized techniques along with Rasengan," his eyes went wide at the thought. She pulled out a scroll, staring at the red and gold plated paper, "I know there's no to help you with learning this jutsu so there will be difficulties mastering it," she smiled at him," but I have faith in you._

_"There's something else I have to tell you and this is important as to why I am giving this scroll to you. No one, and I mean no one, was meant to do this technique after the Yondaime died but it has come to my attention that Sarutobi-sensei placed it in your care once you were old enough," Naruto raised his eyebrow, confused. She sighed, walking back over to him, "There's a secret to who were your parents. Jiraiya and sensei didn't want people to know, like the Rock and your father's other enemies. They worried that you would be killed before you turned one, and you were the only child of two rare clans that have died out before you were born. _

_"You already know the story about how the Yondaime died and how you got the Kyuubi sealed in you, but you don't know the other story to it. You see, I was there when your mother went into labor with you. You weren't due for another three weeks but your mother was so stressed out that she went early...and there were some complications. Since konoichi have trouble giving birth, or even carrying a child from past injuries and such, your mother had lost so much blood. Too much that she died after you were born, but not before she got a chance to see and hold you. She was so proud that she had a boy that looked like his father. And, I might add, you do look so much like him but you act totally like your mother. Anyway, your father was there and he had to make a choice, and fast. Kyuubi was coming fast and a lot of people were dying. _

_"He went to face the Kyuubi and made his decision. He sealed the Kyuubi into his only son, the heir of the Namikaze clan and the last of the Uzumaki. Your father was the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, the last ninja of Whirlpool Country." His eyes went wide before the world turned dark again._

He awoke that morning only to stare at the yellow rocks of the Hokage monument. He sadly glanced at the Yondaime's face, remembering the day Tsunade told him of his parents. He was shocked to say, about the news and once he recovered he went straight to learning the Yellow Flash's top move, Thunder God technique. Only, his future self didn't finish the technique but only got a quarter through it before he went back to his past.

And now, since he was here, he couldn't go off testing and mastering the technique. That would raise people's eyebrows, especially Kakashi and Sarutobi. What he needed was to go see the Hokage and get permission to learn it all over by begging him to tell him about his parents. Kakashi could supervise or he could convice the old man to let him find Jiraiya, and maybe he could get Jiraiya to help him find Tsunade. The more help he had the better Konoha would be off once Orochimaru showed his face.

With these thoughts, he was up most of the night, along with dealing with nightmares and dreams. So to pass by his time, he sat with the window opened, a brand new black vest on his lap, a needle and blue treads. He creatively made the Whirlpool symbol, sewing a design of a light blue swirl with dark blue surrounding it, making a wave of water on the back of the vest. This distracted him from his darkening dreams and the day that was coming. He timed his schedule, knowing that he had time to see the Hokage before he had to meet with his team.

"Thinking about it, I noticed that Sasuke and I were always the same...the last of our clans." he whispered, listening closely to the small, low 'hmm' in the back of his mind.

**"Yet you are also very different...You do not leave your friends to gain strength..." **Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the dark blue reflecting a moment of sadness, a secret that only his eyes would hold.

"Well...we won't let that happen again will we?" Naruto asked, standing up and walking away from the window. He admire the sewing work he had done, proud that he would be able to wear his mother's clan symbol once more. He grinned, placing it over the kitchen table before he went over to quickly take a shower, putting on his orange jumpsuit because it was the only clean thing he had. And he didn't want to ruin his new clothes, yet.

Once he finished his morning routine, he headed to the Hokage's Office by jumping on top of the roofs, knowing that was the easiest and fastest way to get there. Naruto looked around the village, smiling sadly as visions of his past, which was the future of this time, taking over the image of a well standing village. He remember the path of roofs he and Sakura used to race on, the places where he would meet with his friends, and the trees that he would always find peace sitting when he got back from a mission.

_I won't let this time be ruined by the war. I'm going to change everything. No one will die on me again. I won't allow it!_

"It's quiet...too quiet," The Third whispered, glancing around the round room. He raised his eyebrow but shrugged at the thought. Well, just means more paper to finish up on.

"OJII-SAN!!" There was a loud boom down the hall and some shouts, which made the Third sigh, counting down the seconds in his head. Suddenly, after three seconds, the door to the office banged opened, the plaster on the wall peeling and cracking off. He looked up to see Naruto yelling at a chunin who was trying to hold him back.

"Get off of me, I need to see Ojii-san!" Naruto shouted, pulling his arm away from the ninja. However, the chunin kept his grip up, pulling him back towards the door.

"Hokage-sama is very busy and doesn't have time to see you!"

"HmmHm," Sarutobi cleared his throat, seeing the bright look in Naruto's eyes. The blond grinned at the old man, feeling his arm being let go, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ack, I'm so sorry Hokage-sama! I tried to hold him back from bothering you. It won't happen again," the chunin bowed, tugging on the boy's jacket, "Come now."

"What I mean is, why didn't you let him come in?" the Hokage asked, his black eyes gleaming as he smiled, "I always have time to talk to one of my ninja and it seems Naruto-kun here has something important to say to me. After all, it's not everyday I have someone shouting out my name," Naruto snickered as he saw the chunin nervously let him go, bowing again.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I didn't know," the chunin left the room, not once seeing Naruto stick out his tongue behind him. Sarutobi smiled, waving for the boy to come near him.

"Now, Naruto-kun, what brings you here at such an hour? Don't you have your team to meet with?"

"Bah, that pervert for a sensei is going to be late, might as well do something to kill the time," the blond said, walking over to the desk, "I have a question to ask you..." he looked around the room, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all Naruto," the Third said, his eyes holding curiousity, "What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you..." he paused, his hands nervously tapping. He sighed before he looked at Sarutobi straight in the eye, "I want to know who my...parents are." Sarutobi blinked in shock, relizing what the blond was asking. He sighed, rubbing his temples under his Hokage hat.

"Naruto, I don't think you're ready to know."

"Oh come on jii-san! I'm an adult right now," Naruto jabbed towards the headband that rested on his forehead, his blue eyes narrowing, "I know all about Kyuubi, something that you meant to keep to a secret and is S-rank. Why can't I know about my parents?" The Third saw the determination in the boy's eyes before he smiled sadly. _He's just like them..._

"Yes, you are right. You are an adult no matter what your age is," he said, standing up from his seat. He walked over to the couch, gesturing for Naruto to join him. He did, sitting beside the Hokage. Sarutobi closed his eyes befoer sighing.

"Where to begin? Ah, I should tell that this also another S-rank secret, just like Kyuubi. You can't tell everybody in this village except those that are close to you. The village would be in a riot about it and your life will be endangered."

"Alright."

"Uhm...It was twelve years ago when the Kyuubi attacked. The day was on October 10th, your birthday no less. Your parents were so happy to be having a baby. Your father used to rant so many times about what he was going to teach you when you were old enough. I knew he was going to be a great father. Your mother, she was very beauty and headstrong. She was determined to have a baby. You see, since she was a konoichi, she was going to have trouble having you with an internal injury she got from a battle during the Third Ninja War. However, on October 10th, your mother went into stress labor. You were born three weeks early. She died afterwards from too much blood loss...Your father, saddened by his loss, took you and ran off to face Kyuubi to where he sealed the demon in you. But before that, he met me and told me to make sure the village treated you as a hero. That was his last wish before he died. Sadly, that wish wasn't granted well enough..."

"You mean..."

"Your are the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the last survivor of Whirlpool and of Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha," Naruto's eyes went wide before he looked away. Sarutobi sighed again, "I was told to keep it a secret to protect you until I found it fit to tell you. You Godfather made sure everything that belonged to your parents and their wills were sealed up till he came back to the village," Naruto raised his eyebrow. He didn't know he had a Godfather.

"Who is he?"

"Your father's sensei and one of my students, Jiraiya." Naruto jumped up, his face red from embrassment.

"WHAT!? MEGA PERV IS MY GODFATHER!" Sarutobi chuckled at the title before he nodded.

"Sadly yes," he said, smiling, "I thank kami that his influence on you hasn't happened. Now, that you know what do you think?"

"I need time...to think about all of this..." Naruto said, sitting down again with a heavy sigh. The Third nodded, patting the boy's head.

"I have something important to show you, but it seems you'll miss your team meeting if you get side tracked. Come by after your mission," the Third smiled sadly, "I would like you to see it and I think you would too..."

"Alright jii-san," Naruto gave him a grin, "I promise I'll be back."

"That's a good boy, now run along to your mission."

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked, watching the blond lean heavily against the pole of the bridge.

"Yeah...'m fine," Naruto muttered, his eyes closed.

"You sure?"

"Mmmm...just...tired..." he yawned, stretching until his shoulders popped. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, eyeing the blond with his black eyes.

"What were you doing up last night?" he asked, the blond sliding down to the ground. Naruto curled up, yawning again.

"Mmm...nightmares kept me up...and I couldn't sleep...so I stayed up sewing something..."

"You sew?"

"Yeah...When you're living on your own, you have to know many talents to stay alive," Naruto mumbled, yawning heavily, "I also went to see the Hokage." He sighed, soon his breathing becoming evenly and deep. Sakura went over to check him, shaking her head.

"He's asleep! What are we going to do about the mission Kakashi is going to sign us up with if one of our teammates is asleep?" she looked over at Sasuke who was staring at the the sleeping blond.

"Let him sleep. I noticed yesterday he had dark circles under his eyes with our test. I think we can handle a D-rank mission without him, at least this one time," Sasuke said, looking up at the sky, "Nightmares are hard to fight back at night time..." he whispered, making Sakura raise her eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." With that, the rest of team seven sat in silence, sometimes watching the blond as his chest rose up and down, the sounds of light breathing surrounding them. It wasn't until nine when Kakashi popped up on top of the bridge's archway, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late. You see I was walking on the path of life when out of nowhere..." he glanced at his team, relizing they weren't paying much attention nor did he here the yells of two of the two loudest members. He jumped down, noticing Naruto laying on the ground, dead asleep and peaceful, "What's the matter?" Sasuke looked up at the jonin, shrugging slighly.

"Naruto fell asleep a while ago. He said he could get any sleep and so he stayed up till daybreak where he went to see Hokage-sama."

"Ah yes, Hokage-sama did say that he talked to Naruto," Kakashi bent down to pick up the blond, hearing the boy mumble something and sigh. Kakashi glanced at his face before looking at his team members.

"One mission without him will be alright, don't you think?"

_"Oi! Tenten-chan!" A brown haired girl looked up, smiling when she saw her blond comrade. She twirled the kunai she was working on, leaning over the table. _

_"Hello Naruto-toutochan," Naruto glared childishly at her, making her smirk, "What brings you here?"_

_"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor!" he begged, his eyes huge with excitement. Her heart warmed up to the bright blue orbs. She hadn't seem him this happy in a long time. _

_"Oh? What might that be?" He reached inside his back pocket to pull out a three prong kunai. He grinned at her wide eyes. She grabbed it, 'oohh'ing at it. She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow._

_"And why, may I ask, do you want me to make some of these?" _

_"For a new jutsu I am trying to do," he leaned against the table, "Do you mind?" _

_"Not at all. My father told me about this type of kunai," her eyes flashed slightly, "This is the Yondaime's famous move, am I right?"_

_"Yes..." Naruto said, a small smile on his face, "I have my reasons, and Baa-chan wants me to learn it..."_

_"Fine. How many?"_

_"Thirty, at most," _

_"Come in two weeks," She smiled, rubbing his head. He pouted like a child. Some things never change, and that was the best part, "Train hard." _

_"You know I will Tenten-neechan," he grinned, giving her the famous thumbs up. _

He slowly opened his eyes, squinted when he relized he was outside. He groaned, getting up to sit. He rubbed his eyes and popped his shoulders before he looked around.

"Glad to see you awake," he turned his head quickly to see a silver haired jonin reading an orange book. Kakashi glanced at him, his black eye shining.

"How long?" Naruto popped his neck before grunting, moving to sit beside the jonin.

"Four hours," Kakashi heard Naruto groan.

"I can't believe I feel asleep before a mission! Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan must be ticked off with me," He ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. He felt ashamed at abondoning his friends to do a mission, even if it was a D-rank.

"Hm...Sakura told me that Sasuke said you needed rest, and I agreed to it," Kakashi smiled, his visible eye curving, "Don't worry, there are other missions and a comrade's needs comes first. If they are not at their best, a mission is most likely to fail."

"I guess you're right," Naruto sighed, "It won't happen again." He got up to stand, stretching. Kakashi watched him only to close his book, placing it in his vest.

"I know what you asked Hokage-sama this morning," the blond glanced at him, his eyes a shade darker then before. Kakashi sighed, standing up beside the boy, "He asked me to give you answers to any questions you have to ask. I know all about your parents, after all, your father was my sensei and your mother was...well you can figure that much out."

"...Do you know who I act more like?" it as an innocent question and the blond did look curious. Tsunade never told him who he acted liked, just told him who his parents were. The same went with Sarutobi.

"Hmm..." Kakashi touched his chin, thinking a bit, "You act more like your mother. Prankster, cunning, loud and brash," he said, placing his hand on the blond's head, "All though, yesterday's show-and-tell brought out some of your father's talents, but you take after your mother, just without her looks."

"Do you know...any of his jutsus?"

"No. He kept his techniques to himself. However, I've heard that you know who is your Godfather," Naruto flustered, muttering curses at the idea, "He would most likely know some. But I don't know when he'll return to the village..."

_He'll come...a little to late for my liking..._ Naruto thought, growling alittle.

"Well, I do hope you get some sleep tomorrow. We have a mission to take care of and I won't let you slide away with missing it out," Kakashi said, patting his head which made him get cursed at, "Seven o'clock. Don't be late!"

_Like you care..._

He was standing in front of the mirror the next day, grinning brightly and his reflection had done the same. He liked his new outfit, the one he picked out a while back. He wore black pants, orange strips running down the sides till they ended at his black sandals. He had an orange shirt on which had a red fox with nine tails around it that he had made the other night. His black vest was opened, pockets circling around the front for storing medicines and scrolls. On the back was the blue Whirlpool symbol making him grin.

His headband was tied around his forehead, the leaf symbol gleaming back at him.

"A new day, a new mission..." he whispered, sighing. Of course, he would be assigned to fetch a 'lost' cat. Stupid animal...

But then he relized. The mission to Wave was going to come and when the Hokage mentioned it, he was going to jump on it in a heartbeat. The thought of seeing Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna brought excitement to him. He planned ahead of what he was going to do when he'll see Zabuza and Haku.

Save them and make them allies. The more ninja they had, the better Konoha would be when Orochimaru decided to show his ugly snake face. He also wanted Haku to be his friend, for he was the one that told him that he would get stronger if he had people to protect.

He glanced at the Hokage monument, smiling.

"I will save them, or I won't become Rokudaime." He ran out of his apartment, ready to take on his mission.

**All righty. I'm actually mighty please that I finished this chapter alot earlier then the past ones. I guess I'm going through a writer's phase since I'm now in an art block. **

**But oh well. Works out well.**

**Reviews are nice, but no one has too. X3**

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	10. Misson: Wave

**Author's Note: I thank all those that have been reviewing this story and favoriting it. -bows- Much love to you all! -smiles- It makes me feel really special, especially since I need it. **

**Lucky lucky. This story. I'm going through a writing verse and I don't know when it'll happened again so I am writing as much as I can. **

**Disclaimer: -mew-**

**Warning: -scratches-**

**Note: Volume 2 was used for this. Some, and most, of the lines are from that volume. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten : Mission : Wave**

"What's the distance to the traget?" A calm man ask over a static transmitter. He listened closely, hearing his replies.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime." A boy replied, somehow tensed and yet calm.

"So am I." A female voice came after, a sound coming from her end.

"Can we hurry this up?! I'm hungry-" A whine came after, making him sigh.

"Are you in position, Naruto?"

"Yes, I'm in position." He heard a huff.

Ok! Go!"

"URAA!" Naruto shouted, popping out from behind his tree. Sakura and Sasuke were at his side, eyeing the target, "GOT CHA'!!" he grabbed a cat, who screamed out in surprised. He held the cat up, who started to scratch at him. He eep'ed, holding the cat around from his face.

"Ribbon on the leaf ear...are you sure you got the traget, Tora?" Kakashi asked over the transmitter.

"Yeah...we got 'em!" Naruto shouted, biting back his lip when Tora, the cat, bit his hand. He growled darkly and lowly, his eyes flashing red for a second. It was enough to make Tora stop his attack, jumping into Sakura's arms.

"Good...Lost pet 'Tora' search mission is complete. Let's head over to the Tower."

"About time." Sasuke said, walking off with Sakura and Naruto following him.

When they returned to the Tower, they walked into the Mission's Room where the Hokage and a few Chunin sat. Tora was snatched out of Sakura's arms and into the fat Fire Lord's Wife arms. The lady hugged the cat tightly, making it scream slightly by the pressure.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora-chan! You had me so worried!" she cooed, kissing the cat as he twitched. Naruto snickered, rubbing the bite mark over his hand.

_Just what the little teme needs...crush him..._

_No wonder why he ran away...again..._Sakura sweatdropped, feeling some what sorry for the cat.

_This mission was so stupid. I can't get stronger if I have to chase after run away cats! _Sasuke clinched his fist, tsking at the thought.

"Alright...Team Kakashi, your next mission is to either babysit an elder's grandson, help dig potatoes..." Sarutobi started, reading off a scroll of D-rank missions.

"GYAH! No!" Naruto shouted, running up to the desk. He fell down to his knees, tears in his eyes, "Please no! I'm begging you to give us a cool mission!"

"NA-RU-TO!" Iruka jumped up, glaring at him, "You're just a rookie! Every new genin starts off with simple missions!"

"Oh come on! We've been doing the same mission for weeks now! I want a cool mission, something with action. Sasuke-teme might agree with me!" Naruto jumped up, pointing to the Uchiha, who was caught off guard at being brought up, "How is Team Seven going to get stronger if we take one these crappy missions?!"

"Naruto..." the Third sighed, rubbing his temples, "It seems I need to explain how these things worked. You see each mission is set into different groups. You have A, B, C, and D. A ranks are for Jonin, B for Jonin and Chunin, C for Chunin and Older Genin, and D for new Genin. You also have S-ranks and S-S-ranks and E ranks. S-ranks being for the Hokage, S-S rank for special Jonin, ANBU and Hokage. E ranks for groups on highly death missions. As you can see, D ranks are perfect for your team."

"I had pork last night...so I think miso would be good for lunch..." Naruto mumbled, receiving a glare for Sarutobi.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"Come on Jii-san!" Naruto whined, "I'm tired of wasting my time chasing a good for nothing cat when I could be training," Naruto's eyes shined at the Hokage, "Come on, just this one time?" Sarutobi thought for awhile before smiling.

"Alright," he caved in, watching the blond's eyes gleam with excitement, "I'll give you guys a C-rank mission. A protection mission for someone."

"YAY!" Naruto cheered, grinning at his teammates. Kakashi seemed surprised, Sasuke relieved and Sakura confused, "Who are we protecting?"

"Hold on, I'll let him come in." Sarutobi said, watching as a side door opened.

"What's this? I got some brats protecting me?" Naruto turned around, glaring at the old man that appeared. He rolled his eyes when he saw Tazuna. _Stupid old man...you'll be happy that we took on your mission._

"These brats don't have to protect you. You could go on your own." Naruto said, knowing he hit a soft spot. Tazuna flinched before sighing.

"Fine. I'm Tazuna, the super expert bridge builder. You're to protect me until I get in my Country and when the bridge is complete." He said, walking off.

_What have I done? _

Two hours later they were at the gates, preparing to leave. Naruto glanced at the forest, smiling sadly. It was the same gate Sasuke took to leave the village and it was the same gate he went through to go after the Uchiha. He also saw the flames the forest took up when Sound attacked one day in the future. He closed his eyes, shaking his head to get the thought out.

_Not now. I can't let that distract me now. I need to pay attention! Save Haku and Zabuza. Save Haku and Zabuza..._Naruto chanted in his head, not noticing his team was walking in front of him.

"Naruto! Are you going to stand there all day or come?!" Sakura shouted, bring him back out of his thoughts. He jumped, running after them.

"You evil people! You were going to leave me behind?!" he whined, waving his arms with fake tears in his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond. Kakashi sighed and Tazuna mourned his death that he knew was coming.

Hours later, Team Seven walked along a path that was in the middle of no where, boring the young ninja to death. Mainly a certain blond. No one made a sound, only the occasionally coughs and sniffles that drove him mad. He thought he was going crazy, but he kept his cool. ANBU training did wonders, and he was use to all. ANBU were quiet and creepy. The masks always freaked him out even when he was wearing his.

_I wonder how quick I can get into ANBU since I know all the techniques needed and how to become one..._

_**I thought you hated ANBU...something about deaths and killings...**_ Kyuubi mussed, flicking at his claws. Naruto frowned, his eyes narrowing.

_Everyday life was deaths and killings...You either killed or be killed_

_**Ah yes. You learn quickly Kit. I'm pleased you are not the stupid self you were years ago.**_

_I wonder if I should take that as an insult of compliment._

_**You can take it as both for all I care. When are we going to have some action!? I'm bored to death in here!**_

_Well I can't do much...D-rank missions and I can't let you out or I'll have people watching me. _The thought of Kakashi and Sarutobi being on his tail would ruin his plans of killing off Sound and Orochimaru befor they even attacked. He especially didn't want the Hokage on his butt. The man may be hold, but he didn't make it to Hokage for no reason.

Naruto looked sideways, glancing at his teammates. Sakura was talking to Sasuke, or at least trying too. The moppy Uchiha wasn't much of a talker now, not until he warmed up to the team. Of course, Naruto relized, that wasn't until around the Chunin exams. He had to get Sasuke to open up now or it will be just as difficult to keep him here when Orochimaru showed up.

_When we get back to the village, I need to ask jii-san to let go find Ero-sennin. It'll be helpful for the planning, early training, and since he's my godfather, what more ways do I need him here? _He thought about first meeting Jiraiya in this timeline, now knowing the mega pervert was his caretaker. He imagined himself yelling at the perv, asking him why he left him behind after his parents died. Ooh, he had so many things to say to Jiraiya, and all of them led to him kicking his butt.

_Maybe we can gather Tsunade into the deal. She'll be great to have! Jiraiya'll train me, Baa-chan with Sakura, and Sasuke with Kakashi! Kakashi won't feel so guilty if we have other people training us while he deals with teme. _

Naruto leaned back, sighing as he placed his hands behind his head. Yawning, he popped his jaw, blinking ahead at his team. He knew Kakashi was behind him along with Tazuna, him being in the middle of the formation. He sensed something strang, something faint. It was weak and he knew Kakashi wouldn't feel it. No, only a demon inhanced ninja could do it. And so far, he only knew one in the team.

He barely looked down to see a puddle of water, figuring it out that it was odd. The air was dry and by smell, it hadn't rained yesterday. No, it hadn't rained in a long time. He tensed up, his hand inching for the kunai in his back pouch. Yet, he stayed cool. He wouldn't want Kakashi knowing he already sensed it, maybe before he did.

He acted like he didn't notice but he was still on his toes.

Suddenly he heard a swift sound, unheard by the other's as he saw. Yet he felt Kakashi's chakra spike slightly as he still walked down the path. He growled quietly, his eyes flashing red. He heard the chains move and by the time he turned around, he saw chains wrap around Kakashi in an instance. The jonin gasped as the chains tightened and the two ninja pulled, slicing him to bits.

Naruto grinded his teeth, glaring at the two with purple eyes. Kyuubi didn't like the arrangement of dealing with weaker ninja that were no fun to play with, but it would have to do.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, worry in her voice. She was also nervous by the way her arms shook. Naruto scanned the area, his eyes not seeing the ninja anywhere. Of course, he knew they were going to pop up behind him if he remembered correctly. Then that was when he got his answer.

The two mist brothers appeared behind his shoulders suddenly, his body tensing up.

"Two down." They said, their metal claws swing back and coming at his back. He turned his head around, his eyes narrowing. Before he knew it, Sasuke jumped towards him, his face serious and blank as he attacked the two ninja. Naruto pushed off his right foot, jumping forward and away from the claws. The Uchiha threw a shuriken at the mist nin chain, imbedding it into a tree, soon followed by a kunai to make sure they stayed it place. Both of them were stuck in place as Sasuke attacked them. Naruto pouted slightly at the ordeal.

_Stupid teme...being a showoff and all..._ He didn't notice that both of them unhooked the chains to their claws, backing off from Sasuke. One quickly came at him, too fast for him to dodge. Instead, he moved his fist forward, getting cut by the poisonous claw. His fist contacted the ninja's face, enough chakra in it to send the guy flying back.

He hissed as he gripped his hand, holding the bleeding flesh. When he looked up, he saw the other guy head towards Sakura and Tazuna. He went to jump in front but was beat by Sasuke. His eyes flashed red again, growling at his failure to protect his friends. Suddenly, as the ninja came closer to Sasuke, Kakashi popped up, hooking his right arm around the ninja's neck.

Sakura looked happy that Kakashi was not 'dead', but Sasuke looked displeased that he couldn't fight the ninja. Naruto just sighed, looking down at his hand. He was relieved that Kakashi popped up in time, or he was afraid that Sasuke would have been hit by the poisoned claws. He knew the Uchiha wouldn't survive well with the poison, unlike him. He had Kyuubi to thank.

"Nice job Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto, we need to get that hand fixed, those claws are poisonous" Kakashi said, walking towards Naruto. He had the two unconscious ninja tied up against a tree, telling the others that hunter ninja would come after them, "Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you," He glanced at the old man, who was nervous by this, "Our mission was to protect you from thieves and gangs, not ninja. This is a C-rank mission and I want to know what is going on, " his eyes staring hard at him, "This is now a B-rank. We are operating outside our duties."

"Come on, we're not ready to do this mission, it's outside of our league. Let's quit and get Naruto to a doctor." Sakura said, worried. Kakashi thought for a while, before sighing.

"This, indeed, might be too much..." Kakashi flashed his eye quickly at Naruto, who was beginning to growl. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch, stabbing his wound to let the poisoned blood flow. He winced a little, only to glare at the jonin. Everyone was surprised at his action, Sakura being the loudest.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"Tck. I'm tired of always being looked down upon," Naruto brought his hand up, still with the kunai in it, "I'm tired of being underestimated and I know you two are too," both his teammates said nothing, but he knew from their stance they were agreeing with him, "With this kunai, I swear, I promise I'll protect the old man. We can't go back to Konoha because 'we can't handle a mission', but I know we can if we work together. I don't need jii-san thinking we can't handle any missions above D-rank."

"True, but taking on too much can kill you," Kakashi said, wishing they would get the point, "Quiting could save your life."

"I said I swear I'll protect the old man," Naruto shouted slightly, "I am not going back on my nindo. You can forget that! Weither I go on with out the rest of you, this mission will be completed with success." Sasuke smirked slightly as Sakura smiled. Kakashi knew he lost the round by how much the confidences level went up. He sighed, moving closer to Naruto.

"Alright, but Tazuna-san," the old man looked at the jonin, "You need to tell my team every detail about what we're dealing with and don't lie this time. I need to look at Naruto's hand. Sasuke, Sakura set up camp for the night. We'll be staying here for now." He knelt down, taking Naruto's hand in his. He examined the wound, noticing that it was already healing.

He started to wrap it up anyway, not wanting the others to questioned this healing power. He knew it was all because of Kyuubi.

"You should be careful next time, Naruto," he looked at the blond's eyes, "Any deeper and you could have died from too much blood loss."

"Bah, sensei, you should know me better." the blond said, waving his other hand. Kakashi shook his head slightly before standing up.

"You did well at fighting that ninja. I didn't know you could punch that hard." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah...well...I just imagined it was Sasuke-teme when I did it." Kakashi turned around, getting ready to talk to Tazuna.

"Well, since you are fine, I would hope you'll go help you team with camp?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned before running off to go fish. Kakashi sat in front of Tazuna, his eyes serious.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Tazuna sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Where should I begin?" he mumbled to himself before looking at the jonin, "This mission deals with a super, dangerous guy. Who might have heard his name before..."

"Who?"

"Gatou. He took control over Wave for the shipping industry. The thing he fears is the bridge. He was the one to hire those ninja."

"Then why did you lie to my ninja?"

"Wave is very poor, and we don't have very much money to pay for a B-rank..." Tazuna said, sighing again. Kakashi 'hmm'ed before standing up again.

"Well, my team and I'll talk care of this mission and finish it until the bridge is completed," he said, "We took the mission, we'll finish it."

"Thank you...Thank you."

**I thought this was a perfect way of ending this chapter. Luckily, I'm going to start a new one once I update this! X3 I'm on a writing spree. **

**I do hope this chapter is okay. It took a while to do (parents telling me to get off, and blah. I now got an F in a class that I have been just FINE in, so I am really pissed) (growls at teacher). I haven't got an F for a year now, well at least not on recorded and it's only two months before school ends and I can't have that grade! (I'm a junior. Just so you know) **

**Anyway, on a happy note, this chapter is completed! **

**This chapter has been influenced by Volume 2 of the Naruto series, if you noticed some of the lines came from that volume. **


	11. Team Seven vs Zabuza

**Okay. Took longer than I thought it would. . . **

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine**

**Warning: it's rated T for a reason...**

**Note: Many of the lines are from the Manga. Will be during the Wave Series. So no sueing. I know I didn't have permission. Don't remind me.**

**Chapter Eleven: Plans fall into Action; Team Seven vs. Zabuza **

_"What are you doing Hinata-chan?" Naruto popped up over her shoulder, making her 'eep!' in surprise. She clung the item she was holding close to her chest, her heart pounding. She was turning red in the face from embarassment and she began to stutter. _

_"N-N-Naruto-kun!" He grinned at her, plopping beside the Hyuga princess. He placed his sword next to him before he rubbed his shoulder. _

_"So, what are you doing Hinata-chan?" he asked again, pointing at the thing she was holding, "What's that?" _

_"I'm planting a flower," she whispered, revealing the spouting root. She then placed it into the hole that she had dug up, carefully patting the dirt around the fragile seed. Naruto looked at her, his eyes soft. _

_"I'm glad, Hinata-chan. We need flowers to make this place beautiful," he said, grinning, "Hey, hey. Did I ever tell you about my secret greenhouse?"_

_"N-No, but if it is a secret, then I don't a-assume you've told anybody," she smiled when his face showed his shock. Hinata was never sarcastic, more of a gentle and friendly person. But sometimes, if you could catch it, she had her moments. He then laughed hard, warming her up. _

_"Damn Hinata-chan! That was a pretty good one," he nudged his shoulder with hers, "I love it when you're sarcastic." _

_"R-Really?" Hinata stuttered, poking her fingers together before she caught herself. Naruto didn't like it when she did that, "W-Why?" _

_"Course I do! Because not many people get to see that little side of yours," he then pointed at her little garden, "I didn't know you know how to grow a garden." _

_"Well, I did not know you had a greenhouse," she smiled shyly at his wide grin, "You know how to grow plants, too, Naruto-kun?" _

_"Yep, gave me something to do when I was younger," he looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin, "Old Man...or...the Third Hokage taught me. It was a distraction from..." he broke off, patting his knees, "Anyway! He gave me this huge greenhouse that was hidden, designed for me. I used to go there all the time, just to think. It was nice to see the birds and butterflies fly around the house," he grinned, "It was one of the best gifts given to me." He touched the good luck charm she had given him for his birthday, and it made her blush harder. _

_"Red Fox. Come in Red Fox." Naruto groaned. Damn Shikamaru for ruin a perfect moment! _

_"Yeah, Red Fox here." he muttered into his headset, sighing. _

_"Report to Base, now. I want to go off duty," Shikamaru grumbled. Naruto sighed again. He did not want to take off the command control. Long hours swifts while sitting in one spot was not his thing. _

_"Can't you-"_

_"No. Get your ass here. Troublesome,"_

_"Alright. I'm on my way," Naruto looked at Hinata, who was slowly standing up. He stared in awe as he saw the sun halo her head. She looked beautiful with her hair messy, her face smudged with dirt. She looked at him with her pale eyes, confusion on her face. _

_"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" suddenly he couldn't breath. _

_"Naruto-kun?"_

_"Naruto..."_

_"_Naruto!"

He jumped, tumbling slightly backwards. Sakura was staring at him, a frown on her face but she looked a little worried.

"Hey, are you alright?" He rubbed his forehead, before he grinned like an idiot.

"Yep! Just wondering if I locked my door or not..." Sakura sighed loudly as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

_Dreaming during the day? Come on Naruto! You need to focus! _He berated himself, frowning slightly, _Think about the mission ahead! Not about the past...at least your past. _

_Haku...Zabuza...what am I going to do? How am I going to keep you guys alive? Or is faith going to play a mean roll in this. . ._

"We should see the bridge soon," the man sterring the boat said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts. He looked up and through the heavy mist, he could see the outline of the big bridge, "Wave Country is at the base of it."

"Wow! It's huge," Sakura whispered, staring up at the structure in awe. They floated across the water quietly, tensed and ready for anything. Naruto played with the ends of his orange shirt, nervous.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

_**Just wait for it to play out Kit. **_He could hear Kyuubi yawning in his mind, as well as feel the fox stretching his legs. Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't noticed that Kakashi was looking at him, his eyebrow raised.

"We'll be there soon," the boat man said, glancing over at Tazuna, "It looks like we avoided being detected so far...but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It'll be harder to spot us,"

"Thanks," Tazuna said while the boat travelled under a tunnel, which was dimly lited. When they got through, they met small forest like area, with houses built along the waterway. When they stopped by a run-down building, they stepped out of the boat and stood still to gather in their surroundings. Naruto stretched, yawning widely. Sasuke and Sakura adjusted their bags on their back, while Tazuna and Kakashi looked back.

"This is it for me," the guy said, "Goodbye and good luck."

"Yeah, super thanks," Tazuna said, smiling. When the boat left them behind, he looked at Kakashi, "Now, get me home safely!"

"Yes, yes." Kakashi said, before sighing, _If we get attacked again...it will not be a Chunnin, but Jounin level...what have we gotten ourselves into? _

Naruto decided, that instead of "showing off" like he did in his _younger_ years, he'll save his shuriken for later use. So the snow rabbit that he had discovered would not leave a hint that somebody was there. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, his nose twitching to a new scent. _There! _He discovered where Zabuza was and he had to fight himself from looking up.

Kakashi suddenly became alert, shouting "Everyone, get down!!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura, feeling the sword sweep past his hair. Sasuke had knocked down Tazuna, looking up to the blade lodge into a nearby tree. Kakashi made eye contact with the ninja, who was now standing on the handle of his sword.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing Nin, Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said, his eye narrowing at the missing nin. Naruto stood up slowly, dusting off his shorts. Looking up at Zabuza, he grabbed a shuriken, hiding it in his hand. Where Zabuza was, Haku was nearby.

"Sasuke," he muttered, grabbing the attention of his teammate, "Look out for another person."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, helping Tazuna up.

"Because a guy like him wouldn't be here alone."

"Everyone," Kakashi said, grabbing the attention of his genin, "Don't fight this guy. He's on a whole different level."

Zabuza glanced at him, his eyes carrying an evil glint.

"You appear to be sharignan Kakashi," he looked like he was grinning, "Sorry, but the old man is mine."

_Sharingan?! _Sasuke looked shocked, his black eyes wide. Naruto glanced at him before looking back at Kakashi and Zabura. Kakashi was holding his headband as if he was getting ready to lift it up.

"Surround Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight," he ordered, "That's the teamwork here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, thankful that Kakashi was not looking at him when he did that. _Yeah, right..._ he thought, _We'll enter the fight. Can't leave you hanging Kakashi-sensei, that's what teamwork is._

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura formed a circle around the old man, weapons at hand. He looked to see if he could see anything in the bushes or in the tree lines. _Where are you Haku?_

"I already get to see the sharingan? I'm honored," Zabuza sounded amused, "I kept a handbook and it included information about you," looking straight at Kakashi, Zabuza flexed his fingers, "You're the man that has copied over one thousand jutsu...the Copy Cat Ninja."

_What? _Sasuke looked over at his sensei, his eyes analyzing. _The sharingan is only a special physical condition that appears in a few Uchiha members...could he be...?_

Zabuza disappeared, causing him and Sakura to tense up, their kunai held out in front of them. Naruto glanced slightly over towards the water but his eyes stayed looking through the forest.

Kakashi and Zabuza started dueling with powerful water jutsu, the latter surprised by the abilities of the sharingan. _Can he read my mind? _

- - - -

_There! _Naruto found Haku's position, a little chibi of himself dancing around in his mind. He turned back to the fight, his eyes narrowing slightly, changing to a shade of purple. While searching for the ice ninja, Kakashi had apparently gotten caught into a water prison, all thanks to Zabuza.

"Now, Kakashi, we can finish this later," Zabuza said, his eyes falling on the genin, "But first, I'll take care of them." He made a clone of himself from the water, who formed on the shore. Naruto stood up straighter, glaring at the clone.

"Heh, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninja," the clone mocked, them, an evil gleam in his eyes, "But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death."

"Take Tazuna-san and run away!! You guys have no chance of beating him! As long as he is keeping me trapped here, he can't move. The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

"No way in hell!" Naruto shouted back, only to have Sakura grab his arm. His eyes flashed red before he calmed down slightly, his eyes turning into silts.

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped at him, and Naruto just noticed that Sasuke was scared. _The bastard! What the hell happened to the ninja that got them through the chunin exam? The ninja that fought to protect Sakura from Gaara?_ "Lets just do what he said!"

_**He is not as well 'experienced' as you are yet, Kit. **_The fox rumbled as Naruto yanked his arm out of Sakura's hold, his body going stiff. He turned his head slowly, hard blue-purple eyes meeting Sasuke's black ones.

"What's wrong? You a scaredy cat?" Sasuke's glared daggers at him, his fists clinching.

"What did you say dobe?" he was annoyed and angry at the blond. Naruto huffed, turning back to face the water clone.

"What did we learn from the test? 'Don't leave your comrades behind'," Naruto growled out, "There is no way..._no way_ I'm leaving Kakashi-sensei behind to deal with this bastard all by himself.

"You guys should not be referred to as ninja," the clone said, disappearing and the reappeared in front of Naruto. Due to pure reflexes, Naruto ducked under the kick before he pushed up to punch the clone in the jaw. He pack a little bit of charka in his fist, causing the clone to burst into water.

"Heh...just a brat," Zabuza muttered, looking at Kakashi, "I wonder how long he's going to last."

"Hey! You eyebrowless freak!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Zabuza, "Put this in your Bingo Book. The guy who will become Hokage one day, and surpass the Fourth," Naruto tightened his leaf headband, a grin on his face while his eyes stared at the ninja hard, "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one, unpredictable ninja."

_Naruto..._ Kakashi thought, watching his student suddenly stand on water with no problem. _How did he learn that? Where? _

"Alright, Sasuke. Lend me your ear," Sasuke looked up, surprised slightly.

"What is it?"

"I have a plan." Naruto grinned at him, a noticable light in his eyes. He wasn't mad at Sasuke anymore, the Uchiha noted. He smirked slightly, still hurt by the scaredy cat comment.

"Pff. Teamwork from you?" Sasuke asked, _a plan in this kind of situation? _Naruto laughed.

"Of course. Now," he had a toothy grin on his face, "Lets get wild."

"You got a lot of arrogance," Zabuza taunted, "Do you even stand a chance against me?"

"What are you doing! Run away!" Kakashi panicked, not wanting his team to fight the missing nin. _This is bad. _They were just kids! _They don't deserve to die so young._ "This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty was to protect Tazuna-san! Did you already forget that?!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto looked at the pink haired girl, "Hide Tazuna-san as best as you can and protect him," he grinned, "That's the hardest job to do right now. And look out for someone. I know he has a partner hiding out around here"

"Okay," Sakura said, tugging on Tazuna arm, "Come on, Tazuna-san."

"Sasuke," he looked at the Uchiha, "You ready?"

"Pff," was his only reply, but Naruto knew it meant a yes.

"Hahaha," Zabuza laughed at the two genin, "You guys will never grow up, will you?" He tilted his head, an evil smirk behind his bandages, "Going to 'keep playing ninja' eh?"

"Heh. We ain't playing ninja," Naruto smirked, going to his signature hand move, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Many of copies of Naruto surrounded him, all wearing the same foxy smirk.

Zabuza created around the same amount of water clones to match Naruto's, and the fight began. While the clones fought, the real Naruto reached into his bag, tossing something at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it with ease, his eyes going wide. _So this is what he had planned?_

Flicking his wrist, the shuriken windmill opened with a swift, and he smirked.

"A shuriken won't work on me kid," Zabuza said while Sasuke jumped into the air. He tossed the windmill shuriken at the real Zabuza, who was staring at it with no fear, "That's not enough!" he mist ninja said as he caught the shuriken. Suddenly something caught his eye. _What?! Another one in the shuriken's shadow?!_

He jumped over the shadow shuriken, a dark smirk on his face, "That's still not enough!"

Sakura saw what was going on, her face shocked. _He dodged it! _

Instead of being worried, Sasuke smirked, "Heh." The shadow shuriken 'popped', revealing Naruto, who was holding a kunai in his left hand. Sakura, Kakashi and Zabuza were surprised to see him behind the missing nin, who hands were full at the moment.

_Now! _Naruto tossed the kunai at the arm attached to the water prison. As he landed towards the water, he 'popped'. _A shadow clone! _Zabuza and Kakashi said, watching the kunai come at the mist ninja. He quickly moved, releasing his hold on the prison. He felt the kunai scrap across his cheek. _Damn brat! _

He flicked his wrist and threw the windmill shuriken at Sasuke, who had found himself surrounded by many water clones. Wide eyed, he watched the shuriken come flying at him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, her eyes filled with fear.

Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing himself for the shuriken to lodge into him. However, nothing happened. Instead, he heard a strangled gasp, causing his eyes to fly open. He found a blue whirling symbol in front of him. Naruto coughed, blood slipping past his lips. He yanked the shuriken out of his stomach, blood dropping from the sharp blade.

"I hated you," Naruto mumbled, Sasuke's attention on him. He remembered the words that the Uchiha once spoken when said person protected him on the bridge. He figured it his right to get to say this, "...before..."

He was suddenly falling backwards, easily caught by Sasuke. His eyesight was dimming when he looked to see Sasuke's face. Years of studying his moods and facial expressions made it easy for Naruto to know what the guy was feeling. He was shocked, scared and worried even though his face was slightly blank.

Naruto smirked slightly, his eyes slowly closing, "Gotta...protect my...precious people..." He lost conciousness, his eyes finally closing.

**ALRIGHT! I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE!**

**Sorry for the long wait. This was taking forever...you know...getting back into the fanfic-writing when you haven't done it in like two years. **

**BUT! I have an update! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS ALOT! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND YOUR SUPPORT. **

**Hopefully. I can get another one up and update a new chapter soon. I have a weekend at school so that means INTERNET. WHOOWHOO. **

**Sorry for all the spelling/grammer mistakes. I'm too lazy to check it over. **


	12. Kiss From a Rose

**Disclaimer: No duh it's not mine. **

**Warning: rated T! **

**I DID use the manga. So some of the lines are copied. I'm not getting paid for using the words. So. NO SUEING. **

**Chapter Twelve: Kiss From A Rose; The Battle Continues! **

Sasuke stared blankly at the limp body in his arms, seeing visions of his family's death. He felt cold, his arms shaking in fury. His fury matched the one he felt over his clan's murder.

He could see the blond _dobe _smiling, grinning at him, mocking him. Calling him a scaredy cat with sharp eyes. Including him in the attack plan...

He had failed..._failed._ He let another person close to him die, all because he was acting like a coward.

"You..." he choked out, his voice rising in volume as his fury took over, "Fucking bastard!" He met Zabuza's cold eyes. His eyes flashed red, something unnoticabled, before it went black again. He laid Naruto down before he stood up, ready to attack the mist ninja. Taking out a few water clones, he was out for blood. Zabuza's blood.

"Sasuke," he froze, glancing up to see Kakashi, drenched in water, stand beside the real Zabuza, "Leave him to me. Take care of protecting Tazuna-san," he order, his eyes falling onto Naruto. _Naruto...why? _

Sakura was shaking all over when she saw Naruto take the shuriken straight to his stomach, his blood spilling over the shore. He protected Sasuke...at his own life. _You were so brave Naruto...while I stand far away from the fight...oh Naruto...why?_

Sasuke 'tsk', falling back slightly. Running back towards Naruto, he carefully grabbed the blond under his arms, dragging him to the area where Sakura and Tazuna were. Naruto's head lollied to one, his lips parted. Sakura kneeled down, taking the end of her dress to wipe the blood away from his chin.

_I'm so sorry Naruto..._

"What a stupid brat...he deserved to die," Zabuza mused, watching Kakashi's reaction, "Put him out of misery." Kakashi tensed up, his eyes cold.

"You have no right to insult my student," his voice was hard, copying Zabuza's jutsu as the mist ninja prepared to attack, "I will make you pay for what you did."

Suddenly the group had to dodge a ton of water that came crashing around them. The fight became heated as Kakashi copied Zabuza's moves perfectly.

_Naruto, you were so young...Sensei. I'm so sorry. I failed you, sensei. I couldn't protect your only son..._

- - - -

_It was cold...to cold. He felt the chill surround him. Shivering, he stretched his fingers in the dark, his limbs sore. He clutched his chest, he couldn't breath. _

_"Bring him over here!" someone shouted and he felt himself being lifted. Gasping, he coughed, tasting the tang of blood on his lips. His insides were screaming for the person to put him down. _**Leave me. Please...**

_Someone with cool hands touched his overheating forehead, sending chakra to sooth him. He felt a shiver run through his body, his arms shaking._

_"Naruto-kun, open your eyes. Naruto-kun, please!" that voice...that voice..._**her voice**_. She was worried, scared. For him. _**No. I can't let that happen. **_He groaned, trying, slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurry, her face was just a blob. He gave a weak groan, trying to form words in his dry mouth. _

_"H-Hina...ta...chan," She placed a hand, which was covered in green chakra, _**healing chakra**_, on his chest while the other was on his forehead. _

_"He's been poisoned. It's destroying his insides," Hinata told a nearby medic nin. While her voice was serious, he knew the underline fear she had. _

_"I need to make an-"_

_"No. We don't have time for that!" Hinata said, "Go get Sakura or Ino. I'll stay here and start healing the poison out." _

_Naruto heard the medic ninja disappear in a poof. _

_"Naruto-kun, this might hurt...please bare with me." _

_"Hinat-a-chan..." Naruto painfully moaned out, feeling his arms go numb. Soon, he felt soft and cool lips brush his sweaty forehead. _

_"Ssh, Naruto-kun," she whispered, "You will be alright. I promise."_

**No...please just let me die... **_His heart pounded irregularly, his legs twitched heavily. _

**I can't take this anymore... **_His insides screamed in agony. _**Oh Kami! **

_**Shut up, Kit! **_

**...Kyuubi...**

_**Don't you dare fucking die, you stupid human! I don't want to die! **_

**...Kyuubi...please...**

_**Don't let that fucking snake bastard win! **_

**Please...**

_**...Or her sacrifice won't mean anything...**_

**What...?**

_He could feel her, he could feel her life chakra. She was weakening..._**no...No!**

_"Hinata..." he opened his eyes, noticing that shape was taking form instead of the blurry blobs he last saw. She was looking at him, her face paler than usually. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her chin. _

_"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered, "It's slowly coming out...but you are almost free from the poison." _

_"Hinata...stop...don't." He weakly tried to grab her hands but he found himself immobile. _**No! Not now!**

_"It's a-alright, N-Naruto-k-kun..." she muttered, a slow, sad smile on her face, "You are far more important than I am," _

_"No! Stop...please..." he groaned, trying with all of his might to twist away. _**Damnit! **

_"Calm d-down, p-please," she whispered tearfully, and he stopped, watching the salty gems fall from her lavendar eyes, "Let me take care of you...please...l-let me d-do this."_

_"I don't want...you to die..." Naruto whispered back, fast and harsh, "And...don't give me that crap...'far more...important..'. You! You...are far more important than me..." _

_She smiled sadly, looking away from him. _

_"N-Naruto-kun...y-you are i-important to me..." she said, her arms shaking. He felt her life chakra sway, "I-I...l-love you...N-Naruto-kun."_

_He felt something wet on his face, and his eyes began to burn. He was crying. _

_She gently kissed him, and for the first time, she was forthcoming. He wanted to grab her, hold her close. Cling to her life. But all he could do was cry. _

**DAMNIT! GOD...NO...no...no...no...**

_When he woke up next, he found himself in the hospital with Sakura standing next to him, checking his vitals. She had a sad look on her face when she met his blank blue eyes. _

_The funeral was two days after..._

_The charm around his neck weighed heavily on his heart..._

**Hinata-chan...I love you too...**

- - - -

Zabuza somehow founded himself being slammed against a tree by an explosive water technique. Kunai stabbed in each of his four limbs, he glanced to the side with wide eyes.

"It's over," Kakashi spoke in a cold tone, his sharingan staring the mist ninja down.

"How...? Can you see the future?" Kakashi pulled out another kunai, his facial expression murderous.

"Yeah...You're going to die."

Before he could lay down a final attack, Zabuza found himself stabbed in the neck. This surprised attacked caught Kakashi off guard, as well as his team. Zabuza crashed to the ground, dead to their eyes. Kakashi suddenly felt a presence above him, and when he looked, he saw another figure.

"Hehe...You're right," the masked ninja said, "He's dead."

Kakashi flashed down right beside Zabuza, feeling for a pulse. He found none. _He really is dead..._

"Thank you very much," the masked man bowed his head, "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." Kakashi studied the ninja, coming to a conclusion.

"That mask...you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..."

"Impressive," the hunter-nin sounded amused, "You are correct." Then he disappeared from his post up in the tree, reappearing by Zabuza's body. Grabbing him, he said, "Your battle is now over...and I must dispose of this body, since it may hold secrets. Farewell."

He was gone in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna wide-eyed. Kakashi sighed, pulling down his headband. Walking over to his team, he knelt beside the blond ninja. _Naruto..._

"Urgh..." Sakura gasped as Sasuke and Kakashi jumped, watching Naruto slowly move. The blonde reached for his stomach, groaning, "God...what the hell happened?"

"How?" Sakura whispered, "How are you still alive?"

"Huh?" Naruto squinted at her, confused.

"You took a windmill shuriken to your stomach," Sasuke informed him, "How did you survive that?"

"...Oh! Well...Um...You see," Naruto searched through his mind for a story to cover up Kyuubi's powers. It was too early to tell about the fox demon that resided in his mind and gut. Kakashi seemed to catch on, a tired but amused smile appeared on his face, sadly hidden behind his mask.

"Naruto has a strange bloodline that allows him to heal quickly from certain wounds," he said, receiving a relieved look from the blonde, "Amazing, eh?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had this bloodline, Naruto?! Instead, you made us worry!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...Sometimes it works. Sometimes it doesn't," he rubbed his stomach, "That shuriken didn't reach too far. Or it didn't hit anything fatal. I was just lucky."

_**Pff...You calling me lucky?**_

_Shut up! You know I can't tell 'em it was you who healed me! _

"Well. I think we are done here for the day," Kakashi said, standing up, "Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home," he turned around, "Lets go!"

Naruto stood up, grumbled slightly to himself until Sasuke handed him his backpack. Naruto blinked before smiling slightly.

"Thanks,"

"Pff. Next time, don't play dead." Sasuke said, walking next to Sakura. Naruto stood still for a while, adjusting his bag onto his back.

"Alright," he whispered, stretching his arms.

"Hahaha! Super thanks you guys!" Tazuna cheered, "You guys can stay over at my place and relax for a while."

They heard a thump and Naruto knew what had happened without even looking up. Plus...Sakura kind of told him when she started yelling.  
"Kakashi-sensei! What's wrong?!"

- - - -

"Are you alright, sensei?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, asked. Kakashi was laying on a bed, tucked in comfortably.

"Yes, ma'am...I just can't move for a week or so," he replied tiredly. Chakra exhaustion can be painful or tiresome. One could pass out and go into a coma for a while until he/she has gathered enough chakra to be able to function. He glanced around the room, checking out his genin. Sakura looked fine, no scratches or wounds bandaged. Sasuke was fine as well, besides being worn out. Naruto...

"Where is Naruto?" he voiced out, gathering the two genins' attention. Sakura tapped her chin before it popped into her head.

"Oh! He went outside, something about 'getting some air'," Sakura said, before whispering, "I don't know if he is alright or not...He won't talk to me. Just grinned and walked off."

"Sasuke," Kakashi saw the Uchiha sideway glance at him, "Go find him. Check to see if he's alright. Try to bring him back in, make him rest. I trust that you can do that?"

"Yeah, sensei," Sasuke muttered, standing up to walk over to the door. He slipped on his sandals, mumbling about hunting down the blond haired dobe. He didn't have to go to far when he saw the dark figure sitting on a dock. Naruto was kicking his bare feet in the water, his shoulders hunched over. Sasuke stopped just a couple feet away from the blond, looking at his back. _That swirl..._

"What do you want Sasuke?" _How did he...?_ Naruto glanced back, blue eyes gleaming in the moon light. They were silent for a while before Naruto tapped his nose, grinning, "I can smell you, and damn you stink, by the way."

"Dobe," Sasuke said, walking to stand next to him, "Kakashi-sensei wanted me to check on you..."

"I'm fine," Naruto said, sighing, "I ain't bleeding anymore," they fell into another silent moment, something that made Sasuke sigh out in frustration. _Why the hell am I wasting my time?_ Naruto gave him an amused look, patting the space next to him, "You could sit here, teme. I don't bite...at least, not right now."

Sasuke thought about just walking away but instead, he was sitting next Naruto, looking across the lake. Naruto hummed, spashing water up with a kick.

"You did good, you know. With that windmill shuriken," Naruto said, nudging his arm. Sasuke glared at him for touching him, but he wasn't angry at the compliment. Naruto grinned, "As well as fighting those two other ninja. Hell, you did better than me! I got hurt in both attacks."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face. He was always complimented on his skills since the Academy, so he was used to it. He ignored it alot of times. He didn't care what other people thought, he wanted to get stronger so he beat Itachi. However, hearing those compliments from Naruto felt like something different. He knew that the blond changed. _Big time._ He wasn't that dead-last idiot that used to piss him off in the Academy. He was now his teammate, who somehow gotten stronger over night, that still pissed him off. He had a flash back of the grinning idiot during the bell test, a bell in his hand. The genin that gave up his bell for him and for Sakura. Sasuke, since then, thought really hard on the subject. Would he have done the same thing that Naruto did? Sacrificed his chances to become stronger just so he wouldn't leave his teammates behind? He didn't know, at least, not yet. In time, he knew, the answer would show up.

"Well," Naruto murmured, "Sorry about passing out in his arms. I'm sure that was embarassing." Naruto laughed, making Sasuke smirk wider.

"You fainted like a girl, admit it."

"TEME!" Naruto shouted, pushing Sasuke, who was caught off guard by it. He landed in the water, floating back up with his hair matted to his face. Naruto was rolling around, laughing so hard he was crying.

Sasuke glared deadly at him, his hands grabbing hold on the dock.

"You're dead meat, dobe!" He jumped onto the dock, chasing after the laughing blond who got ahead of him.

- - - -

_He was kneeling down in front of the large, squared stone. His eyes only focused on one name, his heart tightening in his chest. _

_He just got of the hospital, his limbs still sore...bone tired sore. He lost some light in his blue eyes, and he was slow moving. _

_The poison, he was told, still ran in his system...too much damaged was done. He couldn't over due things. Atleast, not for a while. He couldn't go on missions for a month and Tsunade had to clear him for duty. _

_"Hinata-chan..." he whispered, his heart twisting, "Why? Why you? Why did you have to go?..." _

**I lost...I lost...**

_He felt regret. Guilt. She was dead because of him, because of her love for him. He felt regret for never telling her about his feelings. He loved her too. Damn being slow. Too cautious..._

_"Naruto," he heard behind him, but he didn't look. Kakashi sighed, walking up beside him. He was staring at the stone, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you."_

_"Fine...I'll be there." Naruto mumbled, not once moving from his spot. _

_"You know, Naruto," Kakashi said, looking at a name. _**Obito...**_ He was the reason why he was here, usually every morning. He'll spend hours just staring at the stone, "Don't make it a habit at staring at this stone every day, for hours like me." _

_Kakashi grabbed hold of his student's arm, yanking the blond up on his feet. Naruto protested, only to have Kakashi in his face. His one eye was hard, but gentle at the same time, "She protected you, like Obito protected me. We have to fight everyday, fight for their beliefs because they are no longer here with us. Don't let her dreams go to waste." _

_- - - -_

_  
He touched his charm, the one she had given him for his birthday before he touched his lips. Roses...She was like a rose. Beautiful. Her lips were like honey. Sweet._

_He smiled sadly, before he attached his sword onto his back. _

_He could hear her soft laughter, the way her eyes smiled back. The way she blushed around him, the way her fingers poked together. The way the stuttered around him when she got nervous or embarassed. _

_The was she was fierce in battle, protecting those that she cherished deeply. She was a wonderful medic nin. _

_He missed her. A lot. _

_And he still loved her. Love her. _

_- - - -_

**Okay. That was quick. Sorry if they are short. Like I said. I am trying to get into the groove of writing.**

**Anyway. Just to tell you guys: Not every chapter will have a dream sequence. In case you guys are getting frustrated with that. Right now, I'm trying to form this new Naruto slowly. I don't know how to describe what I'm doing EXACTLY, but...yeah.**

**Naruto, the new one from the future, will have his past memories appear because his "new" mind is adjusting. And with his "new" mind, he is making new memories, which will mess up his past ones. I'm not saying that he is going mental. Just...that's the basic explanation I have right now. . . **

**Sorry for any spell/grammer check that I didn't run by. I'm too lazy to do it. **


	13. Training

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warning: rated T**

**Other: I've used the manga, so don't sue me. I ain't getting paid for it. xP**

**Chapter Thirteen: Training **

While stretched out on his bedding that Tsunami provided, Naruto rubbed his stomach, humming in content. _God, I love homecooked food. _Kyuubi sent a warm signal through him, agreeing with him. Stripped down to his tee shirt and shorts, he threw an arm over his eyes, sleep around the corner.

That was until Kakashi gasped out loud and Sakura screamed in surprise. Naruto rolled his head to the side, his eyes on the sitting up jonin. _Bingo...Kakashi just figured out the problem. _

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're awake," Tsunami said, walking into the makeshift bedroom of her house.

_What's this feeling...? _Kakashi thought, placing a hand over his face, _I feel like I'm missing something important..._

"What's wrong, sensei?" Sakura asked, her heart calming down from its rapid beats.  
"Huh?" Kakashi moved his hand away, looking up at her, "You remember that hunter-nin that came to get Zabuza? Well, body erasing teams usually dispose the body of the person they killed right there."

"So what?" Sakura voiced, not getting the point. Kakashi sighed.

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?"

"How could we know?" Sakura shrugged, "That masked body took the body with him."

"Yeah...If he needed proof of his work, he would have just taken the head," Kakashi rubbed his face before adjusting his headband, "and the weapons that he had used to kill Zabuza..."

Sasuke looked thoughtful, thinking _simple needles..._ That was when the idea hit him, and he muttered in surprised, "No way..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked, looking confused. Kakashi looked at him with a serious expression.

"Most likely Zabuza is still alive,"

"What!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Kakashi, "I thought you checked his pulse!"

"Yeah, I did and that was most likely a momentary death," Kakashi answered, still in deep thought.

"How is that possible?" Tazuna asked, and this time, Naruto decided to que in.

"You guys said he used senbon, right?" Naruto asked, pointing one finger out, "Senbon have a low probability in killing a ninja unless it hits a vital organ. Hunter-nin know the body structure throughly and it would be easy to put someone into a momentary death."

"Correct, Naruto," Kakashi said, "If you look at the outcome, you can see that the hunter-nin had a motive. First, he carried the body that was much heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing...He wasn't trying to kill Zabuza, but instead...save him. We can leave out that theory."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nin are supposed to kill missing-nin," Tazuna said and Kakashi shook his head slightly.

"No, with all the suspicion, we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is alive or not, it doesn't leave out the possibility that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger ninja."

"Sensei, what do you mean 'preparing before it's too late'?" Sakura frowned, "You can barely move."

"Heh," Kakashi smiled slightly, "You will receive training."

"Huh? Training?" Sakura mumbled before she glared, her Inner Sakura showing up, "Sensei! What's a little training going to do?!" _Trying to get us killed?! _"Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan!"

"Sakura...who saved me while I was struggling?" Kakashi asked before going on, "You guys are growing rapidly," he looked over at Naruto, who was looking at him with questioning blue eyes, "Especially Naruto! You've improved the most."

Naruto blinked before he blushed slightly from embarassment. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him.

_He does seem better than before... _Sakura thought while Sasuke's mind went _How did he improve so fast?_

"But, obviously, this is training until I get better since you won't be able to defeat him without me," Kakashi grabbed their attention back. Then Sakura had a thought.

"But sensei, if Zabuza is still alive, he could attack at anytime. Should we really be training?"

"About that...A person put into a momentary death situation should take a while before their body returns to normal."

"Then what about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, catching the blond's attention. _Naruto was in a momentary death situation...wasn't he? _

"Ano...I wouldn't really say I was in a momentary death situation," Naruto said, waving his hand in the air, "More like...a healing trance. My normal body function slowed down so it could focus on just that one area. They didn't shut off like they would if I was dead."

_Good cover up, Naruto_ Kakashi thought, sounding amused in his head.

"So training! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto grinned, resting the back of his head on his hands.

"That's not fun..." someone spoke in a bland voice, grabbing the attention of Team Seven.

"Ooh, Inari!" Tazuna threw his arms out, "Where were you?!"

"Welcome back...jii-san," Inari walked over to Tazuna, hugging the old man. Tazuna grinned, patting his head, "You're a good boy, Inari."

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninja who protected jii-san." Inari stared at them, his eyes dark and hard for someone so young.

"Mom, they are going to die..." Inari pointed at them, "There's no way they can win against Gatou."

"Listen, brat," Naruto said, "Don't start making judgment on people. What right do you have to say that we are going to die?" He scratched his cheek, "Hell, we could be heroes," he grinned, "Plus, I don't plan on dying anytime soon since I'm going to be Hokage one day."

"What are you, stupid?" Inari said, "There's no such thing as a hero."

"Pff, whatever kid," Naruto said, yawning widely, "I don't plan on arguing over your stupid belief. I'm too tired to give a damn." He rolled over to his side, facing away from his team and the others. It was silent for awhile until he heard someone start walking.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave..." Inari said, walking towards a door.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asked, surprised.

"To look at the ocean from my room," and with that, he was gone.

"Sorry," Tazuna apoligized, and the room stayed silent. Naruto, while pretending to go to sleep a few minutes, felt the drain of today's event on his body and decided to fall into a dreamless sleep.

- - - -

It was middle of the night when he woke up again, the sounds of his team snoozing peacefully keeping him at ease. He slowly opened his eyes, his enhanced vision making it easy for him to see in the dark room. He found himself curled on his left side, a wall greeting him. Making sure that the other occupiants were asleep, he pulled out his right hand, sending some chakra to the center. A five point seal showed up and in the back of his mind, he felt Kyuubi stir.

_Kyuubi?_

_**What? **_the demon fox growled.

_Tell me why I needed this seal again._

_**You had too much chakra in your system. **_

_Yeah, I got that. But why? How? I always thought I had too much chakra _Kyuubi sighed.

_**Well, you only had a large amount of chakra because of me being sealed in you when you were baby...But I'll explain my theory to you. **_

_**You're a twenty year old in a twelve year old's body. Your younger body was used to myself in this time before we took it over. By entering your younger self, we doubled over your chakra. Slowly, while you didn't notice yet, your chakra coils were being destroyed. Making you seal almost all of your chakra, as well as half of mine, we have lessen the strain on your coils. While now it's taking its time adjusting to your new chakra, your twelve year old body can not handle the full amount. Do you get what I'm saying, Kit?**_

_I guess... _Naruto muttered, looking disappointed, _I can't believe I can't use all of my chakra! This sucks!_

_**I didn't say you couldn't use '**_**your'**_**chakra, dumbass. **_Kyuubi growled out, _**I said that your body is adjusting to your new chakra. In time, like a month or so, you can slowly start using it. **_

_...Kyuubi...I just had an idea._

_**What a surprise.**_

_Shut up! Or I won't tell you what it is._

_**Whatever...**_

_Fine. I guess you don't want to know about an idea of letting you out once in a while._Naruto gloated, crossing his arms while he turned around from the Kyuubi. The demon stayed silent for awhile before he huffed out a frustrated sound, curiousity surely getting to him.

_**What is it?**_

_Well, you know how I go crazy if you take over my mind too much? _Kyuubi grunted and Naruto went on _I know, as well as you know, that I'm going to need your powers to fight Orochimaru and the Akatsuki...I was thinking what if I could make a chakra barrier around my body, protecting it from your chakra since it tends to burn my skin. _

_**...That actually sounds like a good idea... **_Kyuubi complimented, something that shocked Naruto_. __**What about your mind? **_

_I trust you, Kyuubi_ Naruto whispered, _I think you can make sure I don't attack anyone I care about. _

_**Putting too much trust in people and demons could cost you...**_ Kyuubi muttered, while Naruto shrugged.

_Up for the idea? _

_**Whatever. You do realize that it will take a lot of training. Do you think you have plenty of time for it?**_

_Hopefully...maybe while we are tree climbing, I can get out of it early and start the new training. _Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes. The seal on his hand disappeared.

_**Go back to sleep, Kit. If you plan to train something that will be hard, sleep is what you need. **_

_Alright..Night Kyuubi._

_**Goodnight, Kit. **_

- - - -

"Tree climbing?" Team Seven was standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by tall, thin trees. Naruto had his arms crossed, staring up at the trees with an indifferent look.

"Yep," Kakashi replied, causing Sakura and Sasuke to look upset.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked, her hands on her hips. _Sounds boring..._

"Well, this is not normal tree climbing," Kakashi said cheerfully, holding out his hands, "You won't be climbing with your hands."

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed, while Sasuke took a sudden interest. Naruto didn't change his bored expression. Instead, he started tapping his left foot.

"Just watch," Kakashi collect chakra to his feet, attaching one to the base of a tree. Slowly, he started walking up, not once slipping. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide. He looked down at them, a smile on his face, "You understand now? Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb the tree."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled, "How does climbing trees make us stronger?"

"Chakra control," all eyes were on Naruto once he spoke up. He uncrossed his arms, smiling slightly at Sakura, "It's so we learn to bring out proper amounts for certain jutsu. I heard that the bottom part of our feet are difficult areas to gather chakra. What better way of training then walking up a tree?"

"Correct, Naruto," Kakashi said, receiving a grin from the blond shinobi, "If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu," He then threw three kunai down, "Now, you guys try."

Sasuke grabbed one of the kunai, staring down one of the trees. Sakura grabbed one too, looking a bit confused. However, Naruto didn't move to pick one up, but instead, stared up at Kakashi. Said man tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. Soon, both of their attention was directed at Sasuke, who was charging up the tree at a fast pace. Sasuke grunted when his foot slammed to hard into the tree, leaving a shoe-print behind. He marked his place, spinning backwards to land on his feet on the ground.

_I can't believe it would be this hard._ He thought, staring at the tree, _Too much chakra and the wood cracks...if I put too little chakra, I wouldn't have a chance at climbing up the tree._

He glanced over to his side where Naruto was standing, glaring slightly. _What the hell is he doing? Why hasn't he started? _

"This is pretty easy!" All of the guys' attention went straight to Sakura, who was sitting on a branch, high up.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to look down at the ground. He was glaring, clinching his fist. _How am I not getting this done and over with?! _

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, cheering on the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura looked disappointed when Sasuke didn't say anything to her. _Why does this always happen to me? _

Kakashi was soon down on the ground, looking at the blond with a bland look, "Naruto, why haven't you started climbing?" Naruto's eyes glanced over to his side, thankful that Sasuke's eyes weren't on him. At least, not right now.

"Sensei," Naruto whined, "I don't need to train for better stamina. I mean really. I have so much, I could last four days without a break."

"You do have a point. However, that says nothing about your chakra control," Kakashi said in a sing-a-long voice.

"But I _already_ know how to climb a tree!" This caused Kakashi to raise his eyebrow as the blond crossed his arms, pouting.

"Really?" Naruto nodded quickly, "Well, practice makes perfect."

"But sensei! I don't need practice! If I know how to water walk, then I know how to climb up a tree with no problem!" Naruto waved his fists childishly. Kakashi 'hm'ed, tilting his head to the side slightly. Naruto had a point, he thought. While walking on water was different from trees, since it need constant chakra flow, Naruto did have it down to pact.

"Well, train them," Kakashi said cheerfully, patting the blond's head. Naruto glared at him, crossing his arms into a pout, "I'm going to go watch the bridge." He started whistling as he walked away, leaving them behind.

Naruto cursed at his sensei, before he turned back to his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura were looking at him, watchful. He muttered another curse, rubbing the back of his head. _Gah! I don't teach very well! What do I do? What do I do?_

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei's training exercise is actually really helpful, even though it sounds stupid," Naruto said, raising a finger up, "First off, it teaches you chakra control like sensei told us. Secondly, it also increases you stamina. A suggestion: don't put too much chakra in your feet. You only need a little. The tricky thing is trying to keep it precise and keeping it throughout your feet. If you can pass this, you can do just about any difficult jutsu."

Sasuke looked intrigued at the idea of being able to do difficult jutsu, but his pride was wounded. _Sakura beat me? How can I get stronger? _

"Keep trying," Naruto brought him back into the real world, and he was smiling, "We're in no rush. Sakura, since you made it to the first branch, trying getting up higher," Sakura nodded, standing on her branch. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He smirked, pointing at Sasuke's tree, "Get to work Uchiha. You gotta reach to the top branch before I teach you an awesome technique."

"Awesome technique?" Sasuke was curious, if not tempted to take on the slight bet. The he was glaring at the blond, "It better not be that awful henge you do."

"The Sexy-no-Jutsu? Nah!" Naruto waved his hand, "That's only saved for mega perverts. This one I think you'll like."

"Hn...I'll take you up on it, dobe."  
"Teme! Its a deal!" Naruto grinned.

- - - -

The sun was setting over the horizon, heavy shadows falling all around the forest with an orange glow basking the tops of the trees. Naruto was leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

It was just him and Sasuke out in the forest. A couple of hours ago, Sakura left after completing her training, as well as being totally exhausted. Sasuke continued to labor up the tree, only to reach it half way. Sasuke stopped for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey," Naruto said, startling Sasuke slightly with his loud voice interrupting the quiet forest. The blond stood up, walking over to the Uchiha, "Suggestion?" Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement. Naruto smirked, "Relax and focus on the tree. It'll help gathering chakra to your feet."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past hours, dobe?" Sasuke growled out in frustration. Naruto glared at him.

"Do you want my help or not, teme?" Naruto asked, "Because I'm wasting my fucking time sitting out here, trying to help and be supportive of your acheive me, when I could be doing my own training? Hell, I even offered to teach you a cool new technique. Now, I'm regretting it."

It was dead silent for awhile until Sasuke's shoulders relaxed, his way of backing down. Naruto sighed before putting his fingers together in a chakra collecting poise. He closed his eyes, easily focusing his chakra to his feet. When he felt the familiar warmth surrounding them, he opened his eyes and started running up the tree. He felt light and joyful, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Then he decided to do a backward flip, his feet grabbing onto another tree. Then he was charging down, grinning widely at Sasuke's wide-eyes.

"Concentrate. Don't get frustrated if you can't get that far up," Naruto said, "Just focus on your feet. Feel the flow of your chakra surrounding your feet."

"Alright," Sasuke muttered, before doing what Naruto suggested.

A few more hours later, Naruto had Sasuke's arm around his shoulders, the latter chakra exhausted. Naruto grinned, helping Sasuke walk back to Tazuna's house.

"You're improving nicely. A lot faster than the first time I did," he said, _Well...we both learned around the same time but a little white lie is alright_.

"Hn..." Sasuke said tiredly, but keeping up with the blond.

When they reached the house, dinner was steaming on the counters and the other housemates were sitting at the table. Naruto plopped Sasuke into the chair beside Inari, whistling his way to the empty one beside Kakashi.

"So, how is training?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, looking at the worn out Uchiha. Naruto started digging into his hot bowl of stew.

"Great! Both Sakura and Sasuke have gotten through the training very far," Naruto said, taking a bit out of a piece of bread, "How was your day, sensei? Have fun on the bridge?"

"Good times, good times," was all Kakashi said, smiling. Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright, alright," Naruto smiled at Tsunami, holding out his empty bowl, "More, please!"

**Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Too lazy to fix them right now. :) **


	14. Preparation

**Author's note: Is this really a chapter? Why yes, it is. :D **

**FINALLY. I have updated with a new chapter for this story. I have not forgotten about it, but I have been in a huge funk of doom caused by the crazy moments called life. **

**But. I got inspired to write a new chapter earlier this week. So. Wa-la.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I have used selections from Naruto Volume 3. **

**Chapter 14: Preparation **

Another night graced the country of Wave, the sea water quiet and smooth. The trees swayed to the gentle seabreeze, the critters of night roamed around. People were tucked away in their beds, snoozing and dreaming for better days. Sleeping to get away from reality. No one was stirring around the broken-down town.

Except, there was one person this late at night. Hidden away in the woods, with only the moon to give him light, was a blond-haired boy.

_**Again **_Kyuubi ordered while Naruto cursed. He collasped to his knees, sweating and shaking slightly. He groaned, leaning back on his feet. He wiped his face, only to smear more dirt on his skin. Standing on shaky legs, he breathed out loudly. Then he made one hand-symbol and focused on his chakra. He felt it swirl in his coils, flare slightly before it slowly surround his body.

His blue chakra flickered on and off, but once he had it steady enough, he let out a low breath.

_Okay, give my your chakra_ Naruto said to Kyuubi. Red chakra began to flow out from his body, his skin heating up. He saw both chakra mix and danced around one another, but soon his body was covered in a thin blue barrier, red chakra on top. With very good eyesight, a person could see that their was a very small purple line between both types of chakra.

He moved his arms away from his front, and focused on his target. But before he could move any further, his chakra dispersed widely. He groaned and fell to his knees.

"Damnit!"

_**Again. **_

Haku, while picking for a specific plant, smiled as a bird landed on his shoulder. Six days after his encounter with Konoha ninja, and having Zabuza out of commission for a while, it was the first time he finally got out. Dressed down in common clothes and hair down, he did not look like a deadly ninja.

He stood to walk again, glancing around. Suddenly he paused and stared. Several feets away from him was a blond kid, laying falt on his back. Haku could hear the sounds of his breathing, and knew immeditately that he was asleep. He was about to ignore him, but when the boy's head turned towards him, he caught a glimpse of a forehead protector.

_Konoha._ Haku thought, his face void of emotion. The child looked familiar...

_Wasn't he the child that was supposedly dead? _Yes, he now remembered the blond. Naruto, or so that's what he heard the boy's team call him. He mused slightly about the two times he has seen the genin, the boy was always laying down.

Haku debated for a few seconds before he came to an decision. He reached for the boy, planning to wake him up. He assumed that Naruto would not know who he was, and someone so young shouldn't be sleeping outside on the ground without proper gear.

What he didn't expect was the hand that was suddenly gripping his wrist, tightly. A deep growl emitted from the boy, and he was in the process of jumping up. His eyes looked deadly, and he was reaching for a kunai. Haku attempted to jerk his arm away, to attack back but it was useless. The boy had a strong grip.

But before the kunai could slice across his throat, it paused in the air. The boy was staring at him with dark purple eyes, silted like a predator studying him. Then, they began to fade to a shade of blue as a sign of recognition processed in his brain. His grip lossened a little before he completely let go. Haku pulled back quickly, on edge.

Naruto suddenly looked embarassed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to grab you like that!"

"Don't worry about it," Haku murmured, wondering how this boy's personality could change from someone about to kill, to this. "I should have known better then to wake a sleeping ninja."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, you'll never know what could happen."

Haku decided then to get moving. He felt the need to get away from this child. "I must be going," he said, "Becareful about sleeping on the ground next time. You'll catch your death of a cold if constantly do it."

Naruto nodded, then his face went blank. As Haku began to turn and walk away, the boy's voice made him pause. "I know who you really are, you're that hunter ninja my team met."

"I don't know who you are talking about," Haku said innocently, but he prepared himself to attack the boy if needed. Of course, he thought about the blond's words. _How could have know it was me? _

Naruto chuckled unamusedly. "I know things, things you don't need to know even. But that's beside the point," he stared at Haku, "I also know that Zabuza isn't dead. But nice job trying to full my team."  
Haku tensed and moved his hand to start making his signature jutsu. Naruto waved his hand, relaxing his pose. "I'm not here to fight...no. We'll do that in a few days," he said it, as if it was a promise. "I'm going to walk away from here, no sneaks attacks will come from me."

Somehow, Haku knew he meant the truth. But he didn't relax fully. Naruto walked towards him, coming up to his side before he paused.

"If there is someone truly precious to you, I suggest you stay out of this fight." then the boy was grinning, waving at someone from a far. "Hey teme! Are you ready for training!"

Haku barely heard their vocal exchanges and when he glanced back, he saw 'Sasuke' studying him, as if he was wondering why his teammate was talking to this stranger.

Their voices faded as Naruto dragged his teammate away, chatting away happily. Once they were gone, Haku then moved and disappeared.

It had been an interesting day, at least, Naruto thought it was. After he trained all night long, completely wearing himself out until he passed out cold, he never expected to get up a-oh-kay. He assumed that one of his teammates would have found him and dragged him back to Tazuna's house.

Instead, he got woken up by Haku. Of course, he didn't act like he normally would have when he woke up. He shuddered at the idea that he almost killed Haku. He assumed that using Kyuubi's chakra all last night, he was carrying a few of the demon's traits. Heightened senses, he heard Haku's steps in his sleep-induced state and he had tensed up. He didn't know if it was really Haku or someone else...

He had been dreaming last night, and he had thought that he was back in his time - a time where you couldn't sleep at all unless you had one eye open. And they were all catnaps, not enough hours for a normal person to sleep and what made a lot of them crabby in the mornings. He was dreaming out enemy ninja attacking him from all directions - a never ending cycle of flashes for him.

Go figure that Haku, who is pretty much his enemy _at the moment_, would get almost murdered from being near him while he was still in his dreams...

But after his exchange with Haku, Sasuke appeared. So instead of going back and relaxing, hoping to get more sleep, he ended up training with his teammate. Sasuke had progressed well with the tree climbing trick, getting further and further up in the tree. Naruto threw up his offer again with teaching the Uchiha a 'cool new jutsu' and the dark-haired boy took him up on it.

By dinnertime in Tazuna's house, Naruto was practically stumbling to the table while Sasuke walked behind him, hands in his pockets. Both of them were coated in soot, dirt and bruises. Kakashi studied them, an eyebrow raised. But he didn't questioned them. If they were having productive training, then he wasn't going to stop them. And for once, he didn't have to hear the two argue and if this training was making them start to get along...

"What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out," Tazuna said from his seat at the table, sounding amused in his gruff way. Naruto grinned tiredly.

"Heh, both of us were training hard. Sasuke made it to the top of the tree, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as Sasuke took his seat next to Inari.

"All right!" Kakashi said, "Naruto, Sasuke...starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna-san," Naruto threw his arm up in the air, only to groan at how sore his limps felt.

"Okay!" the blond leaned forward on the table, arms folded under his head. He was so worn out from training all night long and all day too. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't in the mood to eat. Instead, he wanted to curl up in his sleeping bag and sleep.

Tazuna chuckled, "I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. At any rate, the bridge is almost done."

"Naruto-kun, father. Don't overdo it, okay?" Tsunami asked, coming near the table.

Naruto was starting to snore quietly at the table. Sakura shook her head, but kept her mouth shut. While Naruto brought it on himself, she wasn't mean enough to throttle someone that needed sleep. Everyone talked around at the table, and eyes occasionally looked at the blond - some with an amused expression.

However, Naruto wasn't asleep long. Feeling like someone was staring at him, he started to wake. He lifted his head up and across from him was Inari, tears streaming down his face.

"What?" he grumbled out, rubbing his eye. _Oh man...I don't want to deal with drama right now..._

Inari slammed his hands on the table, lifting up in his seat. He started to shout,surprising his family with his words,"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will only end getting killed!"

"Shut up, kid. I'm not like you," Naruto said, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy!" Inari yelled, "What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

"So...it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto spoke quietly, a tone that felt eery from the knuckleheaded ninja. "So noble of you to treat everyone around you to your pity party?"

He stood up, growling, "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry..you brat! You big baby!"

"Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura shouted, but the blond ignored him, walking away from the group.

_He has to learn, one way or another. Trying to make people feel sorry about how hard your life is just makes you an asshole brat. _Naruto grumbled in his head, washing his face and skin clean from dirt. Then when he changed into a clean pair of shorts and shirt, he laid in his sleeping bag, going to sleep right away.

After the incident at the table, Kakashi found himself seeking for Inari, wanting to clear up a few things with the boy. Naruto may have went to far, but the blond never means to actually hurt someone. When he spotted to Inari on the docks, he walked carefully up to him.

"May I join you?" he asked, the little boy glancing up at him. When Inari nodded, Kakashi took a seat near the boy, looking out to the ocean. The moon was glowing over top of them, lighting up the waves that gently crashed against the dock's posts.

"You know, Naruto's kind of a brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or hateful...he just...lacks finesse..."

Inari stayed slightly, arms wrapped around his legs. He didn't look at Kakashi, still upset at Naruto's words.  
"Tazuna-san told us about what happened to your father...," Kakashi said, "Naruto grew up without a father, same as you." This suddenly grabbed Inari's attention as he turned his head to look at the jonin. "Actually, he grew up without any parents. He...doesn't remember either one of them. And he never had a single friend."

"Really?" Inari asked, and Kakashi nodded.

"In all of the time I've known him, I have seen him cry, or use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. Not once. He always..." flashbacks of the blond, grinning, exclaiming he was to become Hokage one day...the day that he stabbed his hand, yelling about how he wasn't going to turn his back on this mission...The intense look he had on his face during his bell test... "tries his hardest, hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back. That's his dream..and he'll risk his life for it.

"I think one day he got fed up with crying. He knows what it costs and what it's worth to be strong..just as your father did. He probably understands you better then the rest of us."

Kakashi turned his head to smile at Inari, "He doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you. You've gotten under his skin,"

"We're off Tsunami!" Tazuna said, as his daughter waved him and team 7 a goodbye. Naruto had his hands folded behind his head, staying a good distance from Sakura. This morning, she didn't look too happy to see him and it had probably been what happened last night. So instead he stood near Kakashi, who was leading the group to the bridge.

_Today is the day...the big battle on the bridge..._Naruto thought, _I hope we can stop Haku and Zabuza from dying._

_**Somethings you can't change everybody's faith, you'll have to let some of them play out.**_ Kyuubi said.

_I know that, Kyuubi. But what then is my point in coming back to the past if not to change faith? _

Soon team 7 was at the bridge, and Naruto knew it was time for a battle.

"Wh-what the hell?" Tazuna shouted, running towards one of the fallen men, "What happened? Who-"

"M-monsters..." one of them said before he passed out. Team 7 spread out, eyes searching the area.

_The mist..._Kakashi thought, becoming alarmed, "They're coming!" The team moved into a circle, back to back. Sakura and Sasuke each pulled out a kunai, while Kakashi and Naruto prepared themselves with performing a jutsu.

Sasuke began to shake.

"Long time no see Kakashi," Zabuza's voice surrounded them, along with heavy mist. Naruto glanced to his side, staring distantly.

"I see you're still with those brats..the little boy is trembling again, poor thing," Suddenly they were surrounded by copies of Zabuza. While it caused an alarm between Sakura and Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were calm headed, the latter smirking.

"I'm shaking from excitement," Sasuke said, which caused Kakashi and Naruto to grin slightly.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi said, and soon Sasuke was dashing around them, slicing through the water clones with ease and grace. Naruto mumbled, "Showoff," amusedly, and once he water clones were gone, the team could see the original Zabuza several feets away.

"Well, my water doppelgangers were no obviously no match for you!" Zabuza said, "It seems the brat has matured a bit...into worthy rivals, eh, Haku?"

"Indeed," Haku agreed.

**Author Note 2: I'm a little disappointed in Haku and Naruto's first meeting in this chapter, I wanted something cool and interesting...but. Oh well. I'm not really proud of this chapter, since for a long time..I haven't been in the fanfic flow. **

**But now, I am hoping I will. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. The battle on the bridge coming up! Yay! **

**THANK YOU! To all of the readers that have reviewed, put this story in their favorites and/or their alerts. Thank you so much! You guys are the best and it is because of you, that I tell myself to stop la-la-gagging and update. **


	15. Battle on the Bridge!

**Author's Note: Apologies for any spelling or wording errors in the last chapter. I'll edit the previously written chapters in time. :) And I'll try not to make so many errors in this one. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and I used selections from Naruto Volume 3 and 44**

**Chapter 15: Battle on the Bridge! **

Team Seven studied the two mist ninja.

"Looks like I was right," Kakashi said, "Our mysterious masked friend...is playing on Zabuza's side."

"He has some nerve, showing up like this!" Sakura shouted, causing Naruto to glance at her with a raised eyebrow. He could sense the fear that was rising from her, and the way she didn't look to confident while she spoke loudly. He sort of amused him, because he realized how much she was going to change into the Sakura he knew in his future past. _Until she got stronger...she was basically full of hot air. Guess we need to change that sooner._

"I'll fight him," Sasuke said, clinching the kunai in his hand tighter. "Tricking us with that act...I hate people like you the most."

Naruto rolled his eyes, while Sakura stared at Sasuke with admiration. "You're so cool, Sasuke-kun!"

_She is way to hung up on him..._Kakashi sighed, barely glancing Naruto, who made a gagging sound.

"An impressive young man," Haku said, "Even if your water clones have only a tenth of the strength of the original..."

"We're still on the offense, Go!" Zabuza ordered, and Haku disappeared from his side. Sasuke went wide eyed as he lost sight of his opponent. Barely a second or two, Haku appeared in front of him. Sasuke lashed out. The amount of energy that both ninja used to swipe at each other could be heard on the bridge.

"Inari, could you come help me do the laundry?" Tsunami asked, placing a basket of cleaned clothes on the table.

"Okay, mom - but I'm in the bathroom now!" Inari replied back. Neither one noticed the two samurai outside their house, smirking darkly.

Suddenly the door was tore down, alerting Tsunami to danger. She turned around quickly, eyes fearful at the two intruders.

She screamed as she moved away from the table, one of the thugs slicing through the piece of furniture like was paper. She fell backwards, trying to scoot away from the men. Inari had heard her screaming and rushed out of the bathroom, haulting to a stop at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mama!" he shouted, shocked to see the thugs. He became scared, shaking as he saw the swords they had at their sides.

"Run, Inari! Don't come in!" Tsunami yelled, praying her son would do as she told him. Then men stared at Inari, debating.

"Should we take him, too?" One of them asked, one eye hidden behind an eyepatch. The other one, a man with longer hair, grumbled, "We only need one hostage,"

Inari flinched at the word 'hostage', inching closer to hide behind the doorframe. The eyepatched man smirked evily, bloodlust in his eye. He started to pull out his sword, dying to kill the boy.

"Heh...too bad...for him!" the man was ready to attack, until Tsunami shouted "Wait!"

She glared at the thugs, "If you dare touch my child...I'll bite my through my tongue and drown in my own blood," she threatened , and the look on he face said she truly would do it. "Then what will you do for a live hostage?"

"Hm," the long-haired one mulled it over before he smirked, "Be grateful to your ma, kiddo"

"Damn," the other one sighed, "I wanted to slice up someone."

"Relax, you already gave your sword a pretty good workout before we got here," they grabbed up Tsunami, who didn't protest. As long as Inari was safe, she wouldn't say a word. "Come on, and let's go."

Inari fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as the men took his mother away.

_Mama...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm a weak crybaby...I can't even protect you. _He sobbed and sobbed, arms wrapped around his legs as he buried his face into his knees. _I'm afraid! I don't want to die! _

_'You big baby!' _Naruto's words rang through his memory as he lifted his head up from his knees. _'It's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? so noble of you to treat everyone around you to your pity party?'_

_'I think one day he got fed up with crying' _ Kakashi flashed through his mind, the depressed look he had hiding in his visible eye.

_'It takes a really big man to sit around and cry...you brat! You big baby!' _

_'He knows what it costs and what it's worth to be strong...just as your father did.'_

His mother's smiling face appeared in his mind as he looked down at his hands.

_'If something is precious to you...protect it with all of the strength you've got! Even at the risk of you own life!' _His father was grinning at him, and he started to wipe the tears away from his face.

_Everyone else is...so awesome. _Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke...

_So cool..._ mother, grandpa...

_...and strong... _father...Naruto...

He jumped to his feet, hands balled up in fists. He had a new look on his face, a new strength rising up in him.

_Can I...Could I be strong too...daddy?_

Meanwhile, Tsunami was walking in between the thugs, head down and arms tied up. The eye-patch one leered at her, "Heh...such beautiful skin. So smooth and lovely. It's a shame to not be able to cut it..."

"Stop dawdling!" the other one growled out, jerking the rope that was tied around Tsunami, making her pick up the pace.

"Wait!" Inari shouted, stomping his foot on the dock. Heads turned around, confusion written on some of their faces. When Tsunami realized who it was, she screamed her son's name, frightful and wondering why the boy wouldn't just sit in the house, where he would be safe.

"Well looky there, the brat came back," one said said, amused.

_Yes..I can! _"You get away from my mama-!" Inari yelled, taking charge at them. The thugs reached for the swords, ready to pull the blades and cause some bloodshed. Tsunami felt the world slow down as her heart pounded heavily. She screamed "Inari!" begging that he'll stop. Get away, get somewhere safe!

But as the blades slashed at Inari, blood was not spilled on the wooden docks. Instead, the swords cut through a log with Inari's hat floating to the ground. Shock was written on their faces as the sputtered, "Art of substitution?"

"Sorry I'm late!" a new voice joined the group, causing the men to turn around quickly. Inari looked up in shock, noticing familiar blond hair.

"Na-Naruto!" Naruto laid Tsunami down, who passed out from shock, before he looked at the smaller boy.  
"Way to go, Inari!" he said approvingly, "When you distracted them, I was able to get to save your mother." He stood up, turning to look at the thugs with a blank expression. His hands rested at his side, eyes studying them...waiting.

"Naruto! Will you be okay?" Inari shouted as the thugs stepped forward, swords still drawn. That was when Naruto reached into his shuriken pouch, flicking two at them at the men.

"No sweat," he said, as the men blocked the shuriken easily with their swords.

"Ha! You expect those toys to affect us?" One laughed, expecting the little ninja to writher in fear. The blond just smirked, pointing behind them.

"Suckers," two clones came up behind the thugs, kicking them hard in the head. Both of them fell down with a laugh thud, the clones landing easily on their feet. Naruto grinned, nudging one of them with his foot. He looked at his clones, "Tie these bastards up, and we need to hurry up and get to the bridge."

He turned around then, looking at Inari, who still looked confused at how Naruto was here.

"How'd you know those samurai were coming?" he asked the blond. Naruto tilted his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"There was a stuck pig back in the forest, cut to ribbons with a sword," Naruto said, _Well, even if I had already known those thugs would be here...there really is a stuck pig out there that they practiced on,_ "and trees with fresh deep slashes in their bark, going in the direction to your house. Wasn't too hard to figure out...I got worried.

"But forget about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I own you an apology, Inari."

Inari looked surprised. "Why?"

"Well, I'm sorry I called you a baby," Naruto looked slightly embarassed at apologizing, "and it's not true. Okay?"

He reached out, placing a hand on Inari's head. Smiling brightly he said, "You're a big, strong boy-!" When he pulled his hand back, Inari started to cry.

"Ohh, Oh no!" Inari tried to hide his face from the blond, quickly swiping at the tears. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry! Now you're going to make fun of me again..."

"No way," Naruto whispered, his voice slightly distant. Inari looked up, and saw the sadden smile on the ninja's face.

_'For him, I have nothing but respect...That boy is no longer your demon fox! He is a citizen of Konohagakure village..'_ he rememberd bawling from the praise Iruka gave him, right before he began a genin.

_'Jiraiya-sama had nothing but praise for you. He'd brag constantly about you...how you were a man who'd inherited his spirit. He never doubted you'd grow up to be a wonderful Hokage...If you just sit around sulking, he won't be able to brag about...you're Jiraiya-sama's prized pupil, the man who he acknowledged as being the best' _He had been crying over Jiraiya's death before Iruka showed up, and spoke to him about how much Jiraiya acknowledged him. When he got back to his apartment, he cried again...but that time he was happy, laughing through the tears - He was going to make Jiraiya proud.

_I owe Iruka-sensei a lot, he's always been there for me..._ But he put that thought to the side. He needed to focus on today's time, he'll worry about everything after this mission was completed.

"Nothing wrong with crying when you're happy!" Naruto grinned, hiding his thoughts from the younger boy. Inari's tears started fresh once more.

_Naruto...I wish you were my big brother._ He thought, rubbing the tears away. Naruto turned away, his clones standing beside him. He glanced down at the tied up thugs before he looked towards the forest.

"If they've attacked us here, then it means the bridge is probably a target, too," he looked back at Inari, smiling, "You can handle things here, right?"

"You bet!" Inari threw his fist up, grinning. Naruto kicked off the ground, heading towards the forest. With his clones following behind him, they jumped through the trees determination written on their faces. When they had gotten a good distance from Tazuna's house, Naruto glanced back at his clones.

"Let's disperse! We need to give the boss our information!" the clones nodded and all three Narutos disappeared with a pop and a cloud of smoke.

On the bridge, the real Naruto watched Sasuke and Haku's battle, wondering when he should jump in. He wanted to give Sasuke a chance to 'show off', and since Naruto was determined to keep Sasuke from getting jealous...

Jealously in Naruto's ability, the way Naruto was getting stronger and stronger, was what caused Sasuke to go to Orochimaru. Angry that he wasn't getting strong enough to get to his own goal...

Naruto, no matter what, needed to keep things toned down -especially with Sasuke. If that means he had to hang back, then so be it...

He felt something flicker in his head, and memories that were his own and yet weren't flashed through. His clones had done their job. _Good. They are alright. _

"Sakura," the pink-haired girl glanced at him, "We have to protect Tazuna. Take the left side, I got the right." She nodded and moved to where Naruto suggested, her kunai out..her stance ready. Both watched Sasuke and Haku flash around the bridge, weapons clashing against one another. Kakashi was a little surprised at the order Naruto gave out, 'hmm'ing.

At a dead still, Sasuke and Haku stared at one another, weapons touching. Haku brought two fingers in front of him, "I don't want to have to kill you, but...you probably won't leave quietly, will you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't be stupid."

"Just as I thought," Haku almost sounded amused, "However, you won't be able to match my speed for long and I've laid ground work for two attacks."

Sasuke frowned, "Two attacks?"

Haku began making jutsu hand-signs with only one hand, surprising Team Seven. Naruto's mouth dropped slightly, eyes wide. _Wow! I didn't even know that was possible! _

_He's making signs with just one hand? I've never seen anything like that...! _Kakashi thought, suddenly worried about his dark-haired student.

The water on the bridge suddenly shot up, zipping around Sasuke and Haku.

_So 'I don't want to have to kill you'...I wonder if he truly means that! _Zabuza sighed, watching the fight.

Sasuke closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra. _Summon all of the chakra you can and focus it in my feet! _The needle shaped water jerked and aimed from him quickly. Haku jumped away to before he could get caught in his attack. He looked at the place he was perviously at, landing hard on his feet.

He became alert, _Where did he...?_ he leaped backwards, dodging shuriken. Before he move again, he felt someone behind him.

"You're not that fast," Sasuke said, smirking while he held a kunai against Haku's back, "Now you're the one that has to worry."

Sasuke began attack the mist ninja with focused and well-trained swipes, slashes and kicks. But Haku counterblocked him, realizing that Sasuke had gained some speed. _This might be a problem..._

Suddenly his head jerked back as Sasuke got a good kick on him, causing him to skid in front of Zabuza.  
"Whoo! Good job Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura shouted from the sidelines, the first throwing his arms up in a cheer. Sasuke smirked, either from his accomplishment or from his teammates praises, no one will know.

"You had that coming...for underestimating my students," Kakashi said, deep down feeling some pride for his team. "He may not look much, but Sasuke here is the top-rated rookie from Konoha. Sakura is the smartest one from her class, and Naruto is Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja."

Naruto grinned, throwing out a thumbs-up with one hand. _I really don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult sometimes._

_**Foolish, kit. It really just means you're unpredictable and stupid.**_

_HEY! You could have left out the stupid part, you fox bastard!_

He was jerked out of his forming fight with Kyuubi when he heard Zabuza start laughing - in that really creepy way. He felt his muscles tense. He didn't feel good about this.

"Haku...do you understand, that if you continue this way, you will die by the hands of the one you tried to spare?" Zabuza asked, and Haku slowly rose to standing. Chakra started to surround him, as the air around them got colder. Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke was in trouble and he set his fingers up to perform his signature move.

"Yes, I do," Haku whispered, "What a pity." In a flash was forming the one sign for...

Sasuke felt his body get pushed to the side, a hand grabbing his arm. The next time he blinked, mirror shaped ice formed a cage around the place he had once been standing. Now he was staring at Naruto...who was trapped inside.

"Naruto!" he pushed against the hand on his arm, realizing that a copy of the blond was beside him. "What are you doing?"

"You can't have all the fun!" Naruto shouted back, not once looking a bit worried being in the ice cage. "Let me fight him for now, while you figure out how to take these damn mirrors down!"

"Damn," Kakashi said, trying to get towards Naruto. In the back of his mind, he knew the blond was in serious trouble. He needed to get him out of danger... He was immediately stopped by Zabuza, who had a twisted gleam in his eyes.

"Let's not forget, I'm your enemy. Our children can play nicely together..with my boy killing yours." he said.

Haku was surprised to see the blond now in his jutsu, and yet...he wasn't very shocked that the boy had jumped in to save his teammate. Standing in one of his mirrors, his reflection looked down at Naruto.

"That was very foolish of you," Haku said, receiving a smirk from the blond. "You do realize that I will kill you, right?"

"I'm known for my foolish moves," Naruto said, making copies of himself. "But mixing my foolishness with my determination, I'm a force to deal with." He grinned.

"Then let force meet force," Haku said.

**:D YAY. **

**Thank you for the reviews! -blows kisses- You guys are wonderful! **

**Sorry again for any spelling errors. Like I said, I'll re-edit all of them in time. For now, I want to focus on finishing this story. :3 (WHICH WON'T BE FOR A LONG TIME! AND ... there might be a sequel. :D I'm working on the plans right now. WHOO!**


	16. Naruto vs Haku, Kakashi vs Zabuza

**Author's Note: Wow. These chapters are coming out a lot faster than I thought they would. I have been hit with the inspirational bug. -OF COURSE: once my fall break is over (in college) they might start coming out slower. But I'm happy about how fast they are flowing out. It makes me feel like I'm making up for all that long time my patient readers have had with me. :) Even if it is just slight make-up. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS: Thanks for all of the favs, reviews and story alerts. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I have used selections from Naruto Volume 3 and 4 **

**Warning: This is rated T for cursing. **

**Chapter 16: Naruto vs. Haku, Kakashi vs. Zabuza **

Naruto bent forwards a little, eyes hard as he studied his opponent. _It's been forever since I fought Haku! And even then, Sasuke had him for a while before I showed up!_

_**Stay on your toes, Kit. **_Kyuubi said, _**You saw how fast Uchiha and him were moving. This boy's ability is speed.**_

_Which isn't my weakness with the enemies._ Naruto groaned inside his head, _I'm better at close range and hard force, not speed and distant fighting._

Haku brought a senbon up to his mask, "Shall we begin?"

"Ready when you are!" Naruto shouted, pulling out his kunai. His clones followed suit, mixtures of focus and smartass grins on their faces.

"Then let me show you my speed!" Haku flicked his senbon out, and Naruto was stunned when it sliced through his shirt sleeve and cutting his skin sharply. _Fuck! _He tried to move, but soon he was bombarded with thousands of senbon, slicing sharply through his clothes and skin. Instinctly he moved his arms to cover his eyes, not knowing if Kyuubi could heal them if one of the senbon stabbed him there. His clones, however, didn't have chance as they dispersed immeditately from a senbon.

He fell to his knees as the pain kept coming and coming, trying to think up a plan. Under pressure, he could come up with pretty decent tactics. He had jumped into shitstorms of battles, ones that had a high probability of not making it out alive -of course, he knew that Haku wasn't really going to kill him. _Back then, when we first had a battle, he could have killed me. He had the chances, he could have even killed Sasuke. But he didn't..._

"Naruto!" He heard Sakura shouting and the distictive sound -having Kyuubi's hearing was blessing sometimes- of a kunai being thrown. Haku reached for it, stopping the weapon in its track. He also heard Sasuke moving in to attack Haku, cursing at the ice-user. Not once did the senbon stop their attacks on Naruto's skin during this enchange.

_Enough! _Naruto flared his chakra, with a mixture of Kyuubi's, out, easily burning the senbon in their place. His blue eyes shifted to a dark purple hue, the pupils slitting a little. Haku returned back to his mirror, watching Naruto.

_What is this chakra? Where did this come from? _Haku wondered, noticing that the blond's eyes changed color. _Is it a kekkei genkai? _

A hissing sound rose around Naruto, who stared directly at Haku. The wounds he had obtained starting to close up, steam emitting from the healing skin. Naruto turned his head away as he studied his hand, seemingly pleased once there were no more bleeding cuts marking his skin.

_I need to end this without hurting Haku badly. I want him alive._ Naruto thought, eyes flicking back at the mist-nin.

"You call that fast?" Naruto grunted, a smartass smirk on his face, "That's nothing!"

"You might want to learn not to egg your enemy on," Haku retorted back, "But you won't live long enough to practice that."

Naruto made a dozen of clones, all of them jumping to attack Haku and his mirrors. The mist-nin disappeared in a flash, zipping around the blond with ease. Naruto didn't even have a chance to blink as the ice-cage filled up with smoke from his destroyed clones. Once again he felt needles slicing through his skin.

"Urgh!" Naruto grunted, rolling to feet. He glared at Haku, childishly pouting, "Stop with the needles, will you? They sting!"

Haku smirked a little behind his mask, not at his attacks but at the childish look Naruto was giving him. "If you give up the fight, then maybe I will."

"Hell no!" Naruto waved his fist, "I don't give up! I will finish this fight, just you wait!"

"Then I have no choice, but to kill you." Haku said, "Have you realized what this jutsu does? It uses the mirror's reflection to transport me . You can't beat my speed."

"We'll see about that," Naruto said.

Meanwhile, outside of the ice-prison, Kakashi was debating his situation.

_Damnit. If I move to help Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna-san will be exposed. While Sasuke can handle himself, he won't be strong enough to deal with Zabuza. But if I don't help Naruto, he could get killed. _

He heard the worded exchanges between Naruto and the mist-ninja, and the screaming from Naruto when he was attacked. Instinctively, he needed to protect his student, but with Zabuza blocking his way, he couldn't do a thing. _I hate double edge swords. _

When he heard Haku mention something about his jutsu and the mirrors' uses, he came to the realization why he had never seen such a technique.

"I never imagined that anyone could master such a technique at so young an age," he said, causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at him. Zabuza chuckle deeply.

"'Such a technique'...?" Sakura repeated, confused at her sensei's words.

"It's a kekki genkai, a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next," Kakashi informed her, "A _genetic_ trait...running through the bloodlines of those of the purest shinobi pedigree...some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis..."

Sakura suddenly got the hint, her eyes going wide, "You mean...?"

"Precisely...it's of the same order of skill as my sharingan...but even it can't copy, mimic, or break this boy's kekki genkai!"

Sasuke cursed, making quick signs. _I don't care what Kakashi-sensei says, if this things ice than a fire jutsu should bring it down...and when Naruto gets out, I'm going to smash his head into the ground! _

"Fire style: Blaze of Glory!" Fire shot out from his mouth, immediately covering the ice-prison. The flames roared and heated the area quickly.

Naruto and Haku barely moved as the area turned a bright orange, hot air blowing by Naruto's sides. When the flames resided, not once denting the ice-mirrors, Naruto glanced to his side.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "Don't worry about me! You remember _that_ jutsu?"

Sasuke stared at him, raised eyebrow before he remembered. "Yeah, why?"

"Get ready to perform it later!" Naruto grinned, "That's why I need you out there. I have a feeling we are going to have more company later."

"Hn." Sasuke leaning back a little, "Fine, but once you get out of there - I'm kicking you ass, dobe." Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

"I'll hold you to it," the blond grinned, before he became serious. He prepared for Haku's attack.

"Naruto! Don't you dare lose to a person like him!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi turned his head towards her.

"Don't encourage him, Sakura!" Kakashi ordered, surprising the kunoichi with tone, "Even if we knew a way to counter his technique, your teammate still wouldn't be up to the task of defeating that boy."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his shifting between Kakashi and Naruto.

"The brat hasn't yet developed the psychological strength to turn his heart to ice and take a human life," Zabuza answered, a grin behind his bandages. "That boy has lived with the kind of emotional anguish that prepares him to be a true shinobi. No true shinobi could ever be born of a place like your village, a place of weakness...of peace. You don't live with death, or grow up needing to kill to ensure your own survival. In you those skills-and the mindset they require- die stillborn!"

Naruto and Haku paused in their fighting, with Haku back in his mirrors. Naruto substained some imbedded senbon in his leg, shoudler and neck. Naruto heard Zabuza's words, tilting his head to hid his face from Haku.

_You don't know me! You don't know what I'm capable of, you bastard._ He thought, staring at his hands, _I have killed...killed so many people to make sure I stayed alive. I have seen life leave people's eyes with their blood soaked on my hands...But I had too...I had to kill to protect my precious people - protect my Hokage, my home..._

"...and I'll do it again...," he whispered, knowing that the body of his past self was not yet tainted and as much as he would like to keep it that way, if he needed too...if he had too...he will kill without hesitation. His past Haku's words entered his mind.

"You and I are so similar, Haku," he said, "No matter how differently we were raised, we both have the same dream. And I know what your dream is, I saw it that day we met in the forest. No matter what the cosequences are...We are both willing to do whatever it takes to protect the one we care about the most...we will fight, kill or die to make sure that they fulfill their own dreams,to keep them alive.

"But at this moment, we both don't want to fight one another. We have been holding back. I know it, you know it." Naruto brought his head back up, and Haku was stunned at the look that was in Naruto's eyes.

_He speaks like an older, well experienced shinobi...but the boy is just a fresh genin and from Konoha, where he shouldn't know reality._ Haku thought. He tuned back to the outside world once the blond started speaking again.

"Let's finish this battle, Haku," Naruto said, a glint in his eyes, holding his kunai out, "I've got precious people I need to protect."

"As do I," Haku said.

Kakashi decided to act. Lifting his hand up, he touched his headband, ready to bring out his sharingan, "You'll have to forgive me for putting an end to this...!"

Zabuza grinned, his eyes narrowed and deadly, "Heh, going to use the sharingan...? What a vulgar maneuver. So obvious, so lacking in finesse!"

Suddenly, he leaped towards the copycat ninja, pulling out a knife. He was going to cut through the sharingan, destroy it completely...

But Kakashi blocked up by putting his free hand in front of the blade, letting it stab through. Ignoring the blood that was freely drippingm, glared at Zabuza.

"You can sneer all you want about my 'lack in finesse' Zabuza...It doesn't change the fact that you are afraid of the sharingan and of me."

"A ninja's secret weapon...should be employed judiciously, not displayed at random to every foe you face!" Zabuza growled out. Kakashi looked blankly at him.

"You should feel privileged. No one else has ever lived to see the sharingan a second time...and no one will ever see it thrice!" Kakashi said. Zabuza laughed.

"By all means, defeat me if you can. You still won't have what it takes to kill Haku!"

_That masked boy is so powerful, that even Kakashi-sensei can't win...?_ Sakura and Sasuke thought almost along on the same lines, the latter clinching his hand into a fist.

Curses were popping up in Naruto's head, but he kept them from leaking out of his mouth. It was a control that was he was practically forced by the Sakura in his future-past. But even then, a few or several slipped out when the battle got rough. He was surprised none sprung out of his occasionally loose lips.

He flipped backwards, breathing hard as he hand more senbon buried into his skin. His back was almost completely covered in the needles while several marked his arms, legs and neck. _If this keeps up, I'm going to turn into a porcupine!_

Haku was still moving faster then him, but he was starting to catch up to the mist-nin. Thanks to Kyuubi feeding small amounts of his chakra through his coils, his reflexes were getting better and his strength was increasing.

While it would be easy for him to let the Kyuubi give him all of his chakra and end this charade faster, he wanted to wait. Ending it now might not be a good idea, and with having Kyuubi's chakra fully running through him, he might end up killing Haku.

He didn't want to do that.

He also didn't have any other plans in his head that will let Haku stay alive. Besides putting him into a coma and/or destroying his ninja career...

None of his ideas were sounding good.

He reached into his kunai pouch, an attack forming in his head. But he paused when he heard a horrible screaming coming from outside the ice-prison. His heart stopped slightly, eyes going wide.

_Sakura? What's going on out there? _He growled deeply, placing the kunai between his teeth, making his signature move.

_I'm going to end this now! _He leaped towards the mirrors, the kunai in his hand as his clones copied him. Haku pulled out the mirror, moving in a flash. But instead of the blond trying to stab or slash him, he flung his weapon in the air, aiming towards the spaces between the mirrors.

_What is he doing? _Haku thought as he caused many of the clones to disappeared. Naruto tried to dodge him, but only got knocked down to the crowd. The blond smirked.

"Boom." and at his words, the kunai, which had explosive tags wrapped around the handles, began to explode. Haku tried to get back into one of his mirrors, to get away from the explosives but Naruto had other plans. He reached out easily, grabbing hold of one of Haku's arms. His eyes were glowing red.

Naruto jerked Haku towards him, a fist pulled back beside him. He hit the mist-nin with a chakra powered punch to the side of his head, sending him rolling on the ground. Naruto straightened his stance, eyes on the other boy. Haku slowly got up, his masked cracked up badly. Blood dripped underneath it, plopping onto his shirt.

_Where has that power been?_ Haku thought, surprised at the sudden change in the blond. Naruto fangs had became more distinct, the whisker-marks on his face more prominent. Red eyes stared at him, causing him to shiver slightly. _What is he?_

"I'm sorry, for doing this...I hope you can forgive me," Naruto said, before he was covered in red chakra from head to toe. He rumbled out a growl and hunched forward, where his hands touched the ground. Face darkening, he leaped at Haku in a flash, faster than Haku had ever seen him move. Before the mist-nin could even think about blocking the attack, Naruto let out a loud roar, chakra blasting around him.

Zabuza disappeared into the fog, causing Kakashi to be alert.

"Sakura! I'm counting on you to protect Tazuna-san!" Sakura nodded and jumped in front of Tazuna. Sasuke barely glanced over as the fog obscured his vision. He felt the rising energy press against him, and he tensed up.

Kakashi observed the fog..._This fog is too thick for the hiding-in-the-mist technique! Even Zabuza won't be able to see anything through it._

Suddenly he heard something to his side, grabbing a kunai. In an instant, he was deflecting shuriken, giving Zabuza a perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him.

"You repelled those nicely...no less than I'd expect of the Copy-cat Ninja." When Kakashi jumped away from him, he turned to see that Zabuza had his eyes closed, "However, the next time you see me...it will still be the end," he started to fade away, "You've overestimated the value of your sharingan.

"Heh heh heh...you pretend it enables you to penetrate all...yet...but you've turned out to be a false prophet after all, Kakashi... You can neither read my mind nor the furture. In other words, your precious sharingan is just an elaborated hoax, a confidence trick you play in order to pysch out your opponents...

"You analyzed my superficial movements, copied them, and used the rapidity of the turnaround to induce fear and insecurity...Once you're certain you understand what's going on in my heart and mind, you calculated just what to say to bend my mind to your will and then...you calculated once more when my insecurities have reached a fever pitch, and then you laid your trap...you used visual hypnosis to trick me into signaling what technique I'll use and how I'll be using it...and then all you have to do is mimic it!

"So it was simple to come up with a countermeasure," Zabuza chuckled, his voice surround Kakashi. "First I conceal myself within this thick mist and neutralize your visual acuity," Kakashi was thrown back as a fist slammed into him, causing him to grunt. _It's hard to block what I can't see! _

"With my own eyes closed, I eliminate the possibility of your hypnotizing me while we're in close proximity."

"But then," Kakashi said, "while I can't use my own eyes, neither can you!"

"Ah, but you forgot..." Zabuza sounded deadly amused, "I am trained in silent killing. My genius lies in the ability to hunt by sound alone!"

_Damnit! I've been worried about Naruto, I haven't considered how long it's been since I had to fight under conditions this adverse! _

_I've got to calm down...stay smart...who will he target next?_

_No!_ Kakashi turned quickly, rushing in a flash to the target.

Zabuza surprised Tazuna and Sakura when he appeared right in front of him, his blade ready to strike. Before the fear could rise in them, Kakashi pushed them back slightly, taking the blade against his chest.

Sakura screamed.

Sasuke's head jerked, _That sounded like Sakura! What the hell is going on? Naruto! Hurry the hell up! _

Bleeding heavily from his chest, Kakashi pressed his hand against the wound.

"You were slow on your guard, Kakashi!" Zabuza smirked underneath his bandaged-mask. "Your desire to save those brats caused the blood to rise to your head, obscuring your thoughts and vision as surely as the fog I've created does! Even with your impressive eye and the formidable powers you wield with it...your ability to read my movements has been blunted!"

Zabuza picked up his weapon, ready to strike again, "I want you to enjoy this, Kakashi! Paying back what you did to me would give me the greatest pleasure! Don't worry, Haku should be finishing off that brat of yours right about now...Heh...even that dark-headed brat will go down with the other.

"I'll be reuniting you with them shortly. When you meet them in the afterlife, beg them to forgive you for your weakness and folly" He started to chuckled darkly.

"Sasuke and Naruto won't be easy for someone like that masked kid to defeat!" Sakura shouted.

"You're right..." Kakashi agreed, staring at Zabuza with confidence in his normal eye, "I have faith in them and in their strength - both of them have been working as a team, and when together they'll be a force to deal with!"

"Heh...We'll see about that," Zabuza disappeared again into the fog. Sakura exclaimed loudly, "He's gone again!"

"Sakura, don't move an inch," Kakashi moved away from her and Tazuna, speaking to the mist-ninja, "Do you truly believe, after all of the hardships, I've survived in this world armed only with the sharingan?" His hand slipped away from his wound, "I was once an ANBU member. I'll show you what kind of shinobi I once was...This isn't something I learned with the sharingan. let me show you my own true art!"

Naruto stalked towards the fallen masked-ninja, checking for a pulse. When one pounded underneath his fingers, and he sighed. Flicking a syringe away from his hand, he pushed away the rest of Haku's broken mask from his bloodied face.

"Sorry I had to this, you'll be asleep for a while," the blond said. He glanced back at the tossed away syringe, thinking. He was glad that Sakura had taught him a few poisons that were used during the war. While he had inserted a harmless, but strong drug into Haku's system (one that would knock out any ninja...no matter how strong they are), thankful that the mist-nin passed out few minutes ago.

"Now," Naruto stood up straighter, studying the mirrors. They should have weakened by now, which would be easy to break through, "to get through these things. Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

The Uchiha lifted his head towards the ice-prison, "What, dobe?"

"Blow up this bad boy!" Naruto shouted, "We got more asses to kick!"

"Hn," Sasuke said, creating his fire ball jutsu. As fire surrounded the prison, the ice began to melt slowly. Naruto grabbed hold of Haku, prepared to make a leap once saw an opening. His face twisted as water suddenly poured on top of him, causing him to sputter and choke.

Once he was able to land beside Sasuke, his sandals squeaked on the bridge. He was soaking wet from head to toe, blond hair drooping down and covering his eyes. He glared at Sasuke, laying Haku down on the ground.

"I didn't say set it on fire, teme!" Naruto shook his fist at a smirking Sasuke, reaching to squeeze the water out of his shirt. He decided that wasn't going to be help, so he bend forward and shook like a dog, sending water everywhere.

"You idiot!" Sasuke said, trying to block some of the water from hitting him. Naruto stuck his tongue out, running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke looked down and saw Haku. He was shocked, but he kept it hidden from his face, "Did you kill him?"

Naruto looked down, shaking his head, "Nah, just knocked him out with a powerful drug."

"Is that why-,"

"I had the drug and if I had given it to you before the battle started, he would have already known," Naruto said, "Besides, you have to stick the needle in a specific area, a certain vein that _anyone _can miss. If you miss, the drug can be dangerous on the body, potentially deadly."

"And how did you know where to hit? I didn't even think you knew how to name certain body parts. Hell, I didn't even think you could read." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's eyebrow twitch, the blond glaring at him.

"I can read, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, huffing. His ears perked up to a distinctive sound of chripping. _Is that...the Chidori?_ Eyes widdened largely as he ran passed Sasuke, hoping he'll get there in time.

"Kakashi-sensei! Stop!"

**Author's note 2: Okay, some of you might be wondering, "what's the deal with Sasuke?"**

**So I'll tell you a little bit, because if I tell you everything...it might just spoil the next chapter. :3 **

**Sasuke is still Sasuke - but a little different. While he is still...egotistical, Naruto and him have been training (remember the deal Naruto made with him about a new jutsu in the Training chapter?) together, which **_**can**_** lead to better teamwork-ship. **

**SO! Sasuke will get to shine soon...maybe. **

**Also another note. Naruto is still going to be dimwitted on occasions, especially when he is relaxed with friends. But. He also an ANBU trained ninja from his future. So, he'll get chances to show off his skills every now and then. :3 **

**Lastly (just for reader's curiousity, if they want to know) : Since the manga has well developed over the time since I started this fanfic, Naruto doesn't have those skills that he has in the recent manga chapter. (will not try to spoil anything for anybody). So any new techniques he has in the manga, he doesn't have them completely in here.**

**But. There's always a sequel for this story. :D **

**Thank you again! Hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
